The winter storm of my brother's heart
by evelina.nyman.7
Summary: When one of the turtles realises he has an strange and dangerous new power which he can't control, he decides to leave and start a new life and with his new cold power his heart grows colder. Can his family save him from his own curse before it's too late or will he live the rest of his life in coldness and fear and even hatered? Based on Frozen Cover by agi-nekonin on DA.
1. Chapter 1, Conceal, don't feel

The winter storm of my brother's heart

** A/N: Okay here is a new story. I hope this will only be a few chapters and not a very long story. I will try to update my other story as soon as I can, but I will also start another new story soon, but I will wait until 'Life through another's eyes' and this one is done. But first, for those who have read my epilogue of 'The turtle who cried monster,' this is not the other version of the story I was talking about, this is another story, for those who haven't you are welcome to check it out. And second, I know this is similar to the new Disney movie 'Frozen' but I got an idea from it. I hope it's not to similar to the movie, cause I haven't seen it yet. We pick up after the events of 'Mutagen Man Unleashed.' On with the story. Enjoy! **

**Plot:When one of the turtles get his heart broken and realises he has an strange and dangerous new power, which he can't control, he decides to leave and start a new life, and with his new cold powers, his heart grows colder and colder. Can his brothers save him from his own curse before it's too late or will he live the rest of his life in coldness and despair? Based on the story Disney's 'Frozen.'**

Chapter 1, Conceal, don't feel

* * *

"_What do you think of me now, brother?"_

"_Why are you doing this bro?"_

"_With a cold heart, no one can hurt you, put you down or break your heart. Isn't it obvious?"_

"_I don't want to fight with you! You're my little brother!"_

"_Well, things can change. That little brother you once had is gone!"_

"_He doesn't have to be! I don't believe that!"_

"_Oh believe me, it is so. I'll never be who I once was."_

"_But why? Why have you turned your back on us?!"_

"_I am sick of being treated like dirt! I have done my best to make life easier for us, but what have I gotten for that? Nothing! Nada! Zip! _

"_I don't believe it..."_

"_Still think I'm too good-hearted, big brother?"_

* * *

About a week earlier

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I still couldn't get over the fact that Timothy had turned on me. The once clumsy and in some way loveable guy I wanted to protect from thugs and that... mutagen, was gone, and had left a monster in his place. Right now I was pushing him back into my lab, and since my brothers didn't want to help me I had to do it myself. Since he was frozen he was also pretty heavy and hard to move from spot to spot, and that he was freezing didn't help much either. I had to stop every now and then just so my hands wouldn't get frostbitten. The eight time I removed my hands I took a look at them and noticed deep gashes on both my hands. I wondered when I had gotten them, but my guess was that I had gotten frostbitten and hadn't noticed. I decided to get Timothy to the lab before I treated them. I put my hand to his now frozen face and looked at him.

"Don't worry Timothy. We're almost home now. Then I can start working on a cure for you and April's dad." Then I started to push again and almost immediately pulled back. The frostbites hurt too much for me to keep on pushing him to the lair. I guess when my hands where still cold I didn't feel since they where numb and now when they had warmed up I started to feel that it hurt. I took out my Bō staff and took the cloth I had wrapped around it and tore it in two long bandages and wrapped it around my hands. It started to itch almost immediately, but I didn't care. I pushed him all the way back to my lab through the hole in the wall where he had escaped in the first place. I panted and leaned against my desk and looked at him.

"For someone made out of ooze, you're one heavy organism." I said and wiped sweat away from my brow. Then I unwrapped the 'bandages' from my hands and inspected my wounds. In the corners of the gashes I saw something light bluish.

"Hm, must be some of the ice from Timothy's container. Better wash it off." I muttered to myself and walked over to a sink to wash the gashes free from the dirt and ice. It stung a little, but not so bad. When I was done I wrapped my hands in fresh bandages and then walked over to the container where Timothy was and looked over him. His wide opened eyes and stiff arms and legs. The way that he looked at me when he realised the mutagen was fake and something was wrong with it. It broke my heart in a million pieces. Then I heard Leo call for me.

"Hey, Donnie! April is here and she wants to talk to you!" April? Here? What could she want? Even if I was happy that she finally came to the lair, I still had a bad feeling in my stomach. But I walked out even so and saw the red-headed girl and she had her arms crossed over her chest and looked pretty angry. I gulped and watched her in slight fear. But I walked over to her and tried to smile.

"Uh, hey April..." I said a little cautious and put my hand on the back of my neck, rubbing it nervously. April narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hips.

"Donnie, I was studying with a friend tonight, when **your **monster came out of nowhere and attacked us! I would like to know why?" I felt myself grow cold and looked at my brothers who sat on the couch with a look that said 'get out now, please!' And they got the hint and left the room, and once they had I turned back to April.

"April, just let me explain..." But I wasn't let, April cut me off and she looked very, very angry.

"You sent him out to get me back to the lair, didn't you?!" I was shocked by her statement and shook my head so fast the tails of my mask whipped me in the face, and talked while I did.

"No, no, of course not! I would never force you to come back against your will! He was just..." Again she interrupted me and if looks could kill, there wouldn't be much left of me. Just a little pile of ash and a little frazzled cloth from my gear and mask.

"What? He just what?! He was just trying to kill me? To beat me up, and the burn me with his acid hands?! What was he trying to do?!" She looked me straight in the eyes and her face was full of anger and disappointment. I didn't know what to say, I lost my tongue and didn't get out a sound. All I could get out was meaningless stutters.

"I... Well... You see I... just..." But I couldn't get out anything that sounded like a good explanation. April just stared at me and then shook her head with a sigh of anger and disappointment.

"Urg, just forget it! You're not worth it! I hate you Donnie! I never want to see you **or **your creations again! And I hope you keep away from me from on! And you can stop trying to create that cure for my father, I'm sure you wont make it anyway, you're completely hopeless! I hate you!" And with that she ran out of the lair and left me standing there completely dumbfounded until her words made their way into my mind and heart and I felt my eyes water. I heard my brothers make their way back to the living room and I felt Mikey's hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort. So they had heard us. And although I appreciated his concern, I just shrugged his hand off and sat down on the couch. Leo and Mikey looked at each other and Leo sat down beside me and put an arm around my shell.

"Are you okay bro?" I sighed and looked at my older brother and tried to smile, but I knew it wasn't much of a smile.

"I guess so. Right now I feel a little bad, but I'll be fine." Raph looked at me with his arms crossed over his chest and just shook his head as if something was really pathetic, and I had a feeling that I was the one who was pathetic. And he decided to share his thoughts with all of us. like the caring brother he is (not.)

"Donnie, why do you let her speak to you like that? You should speak up for yourself and put your foot down!" He said and stepped down into the pit and stood in front of me. He looked at me with a raised eye brow and his arms still crossed over his chest. I looked at him, and first I didn't know what to say, but then I knew.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? That I spilled me feelings to him and that made him go after her so he could make a friend? It would have sounded crazy and she wouldn't listen to me anyway. I could have said anything about anything and she would have just what she thought and not listened to a word I said." Raph rolled his eyes and just sat down with his pet turtle Spike. But he wasn't done yet.

"I guess that figures. That's the problem with you Donnie, you're too good-hearted." My eyes widened and I raised from my seat and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, I am not! I can be just as heartless as you!" Those words slipped over my lips before I could think them through, but Raph just chuckled and shook his head while feeding Spike with a leaf.

"No, you can't! You're a meek little nerd, and that's all you'll ever be. It's just a fact you need to face sooner or later." I just looked at him and then walked away from the living room and walked into the lab and started to work on an antidote for Timothy. Just because April didn't want me to cure her father didn't mean I should stop trying making a cure for Timothy. And as I worked and tried idea after idea, I fell asleep on the desk. I didn't notice the funny tingling in my hands.

* * *

As I woke up next morning I felt my back and neck was stiff. I sat up and stretched my back and neck to wake them up and then stood up. I saw the bandages on my hands had started to lose and fall from my hands. I took them off and tried to wrap them on again, but to my big surprise the bandage went limb and... covered in frost and ice. I was so shocked and scared so I dropped the bandage to the floor with a little scream. The bandage actually broke into pieces and spread across the floor. I couldn't help but stare at the ice-covered cloth on the floor that was now nothing but pieces of ice. Then I walked over to the wall and touched it, which got a thick layer of frost. I couldn't help but stare at the result, then down at my hands. It wasn't until I heard a knock on the lab door that I snapped out of my trance.

"Donnie? Are you okay in there?" It was Mikey who was knocking on the door. He must have heard my scream, and now wondered what was going on in my lab. No! The last thing I needed was my brothers coming in here and saw what had happened. I walked over to the door so Mikey could hear my answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mikey. I just... dropped something on the floor. Nothing to be worried about. I'll be right out!" Mikey seemed to be contented with that answer. He just mentioned that breakfast would soon be done and then walked away. I quickly started to think about what I would do. I couldn't just waltz go out and try to touch things when I knew they would turn into ice and frost. And I couldn't stay in the lab all day. Then I got an idea and walked over to a pair of green gloves that I had put on a desk and began the great difficulty of putting them on without grabbing them. It was a challenge, but I managed to do it after a few minutes of trying. And then I tried to touch another side of the wall and nothing happened. It wasn't the best solution, but it would have to work for now until I could figure out what had happened. Then I made my way out to the kitchen where the others was and had started to eat.

"Good morning guys, Master Splinter." I said and sat down. Master Splinter nodded at me and others said a little good morning to me too. But Leo noticed my gloves and looked at me and looked like a little question mark.

"Donnie, why are you wearing gloves? Aren't those for what you do in the lab?" The others looked at me and then at the gloves. But I was prepared for that question.

"Well, yes they are, but they are clean, and last night when I got Timothy back to the lab I got frostbitten. I just want to protect them from getting infected and I don't have any bandages right now. I'll have to get that before I can take these off." I said and raised my hands and showed my gloves to my family so they could see them. The others just nodded and bought that story. I would have to come up with a new soon since this one wouldn't hold for ever. But right now I would have to try to figure out what had happened to me.

* * *

Later in the lab I sat in front of Timothy and tried to figure out what had happened to me and how my touch now turned everything to ice and frost and even sometimes snow. My best theory was that the mutagen I had made for Timothy last night to make him freeze must have gotten stained on the glass of the container and made it's way into my bloodstream after I had gotten those gashes, thus making this effect, just like Midas, just instead of gold it was ice. Great, just great! Just like I didn't have enough to do right, now I would have to deal with this as well. Right now I would have to wear these gloves and just had to hide this new ability from my family. Even if that mean, living in the lab from now on or having to push my family away. I didn't want them to get hurt by this new ability... No, curse.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? I feel kind of glad with the result. But I hope y'all like it and leave reviews. I hope I'll be able to update soon. Whether it's this****story or another one. Till next time, T.T.F.N, Ta-ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2, Do you wanna build a snowman?

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 2 and I hope you like it just as much as the first one. And look, I've added a song to it! Hope you like it, I made it a little different then the original, so it would fit with my story, but most of the lyrics I got from a video on YouTube with a cover of this song but in Elsa's P.O.V and you can check it out to, it's really good, here is the link, watch?v=mL5yuxvLCwU. I did this change cause in a review that it would be good with a few songs in this fanfic, that it would be like a half-song fanfic so I thought I should do this. Read and please review.**

Chapter 2, Do you wanna build a snowman?

(Donnie's P.O.V)

A few weeks passed and my so called powers only grew and grew for every day and the more I tried to hide from my family and locked myself up in my lab or in my room, but mostly in my lab. There I made tests on myself and on the new 'mutagen' in my blood and figured out what effects it would have and everything that I could dig up. But there was one disturbance, or actually four. My brothers and father. It didn't pass one day without them knocking on my lab door, asking, begging or threatened me to get out of my lab and out into the living room or just out of my hiding spot. But none of it worked, the only times I was out of the lab or my room was at night when I walked up and took in food and such into the lab so I could stay in there the whole following day. They never caught me out of my room in the late hours, not even Splinter so I wasn't that worried. But the fact that I didn't show up and training or just to eat a meal or something like that was starting to concern my family even more. Right now I was sitting in front of my computer and did a new test on this curse in me with a blood sample from my hands and it didn't go so well. For the last two weeks I had started to feel more and more scared and could easily get panic when I realised that my power grew stronger every day, and when that happened the ice and pushing on me, trying to get out. Later on that first day I had spent the day in my lab and done tests on myself and my hands, and my theory was right. The fake mutagen I gave Timothy had made it's way into the bloodstream in my hands and gave me the powers I now had. I was very cautious with everything I touched even though I wore the gloves. I saw in one test I did on myself that the ice mutagen I made was spreading and these 'powers' grew stronger. It wouldn't be too long before I couldn't control it any longer. Sooner or later I knew I would have to tell my family, but I rather chose later. I jumped a little when I heard a knock on the lab door, very gently. It could only be Mikey, he always knocked like that, whether he knocked on our bedrooms or to the dojo, he always did that.

"Donnie? _Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. We never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell us why. Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a Snowman..._" I didn't let him finish what he wanted to say and just talked through the door from where I was sitting at my desk with the laptop opened.

"Go away Mikey, leave me alone!" I had to scream since he probably wouldn't here me if I was talking in normal tone. And I guess he had heard me, cause he did get quiet, but it was only quiet for a minute, cause then I heard a new little harder and rougher knock. Raphael, it had to be.

"Donnie! Get out of there now! You can't stay in there forever, you'll starve. Now get your butt out here!" Hm, as nice and caring as always I hear.

_"Of course I want to build a snow man, there I've said it, I've confessed. But I need to stay locked up inside, although I hate to hide I know, it's for the best. (Hang in there Donnie.) You know you're still my best friend, I wish that I, could make this curse subside." _I put my fingers on my temples and tried to force myself to calm down.

_"Con-ceal, don't feel. Con-ceal don't feel."_ I try to keep on working and ignore Raph, but after a while a new voice starts talking. This time it was Leo, and if I knew him right then he wouldn't give up so easily.

"Donnie, _Please, We know you're in there,_ _April is asking where you've been._ _She says 'have courage' and__ we're trying to. We're__ right out here for you, just__ let us in. __We only have each other,_ _i__t's just you and me. __What do you want us to do?" _He took a short pause and for a moment I thought he had left, but he hadn't.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_" I heard he sounded sad and almost about to cry, but I just sat quiet and tried to keep on working, but after a minute I gave up. I got up and walked over to the wall that was covered in frost and leaned my forehead against it and let out a sigh of hopelessness, but jerked back as I saw that the wall got a new thicker layer of frost. I sighed and just felt so scared and lonely, but there was nothing I could do about it.

_"_Guys_, yes. I know you're still there. But don't know if you can hear. I must have courage, which I'm trying to, I can't be there for you. Can't let you in. I wish I could be out there, to be by your side, but I must stay inside." _It was barely over a whisper but I let those weak words so they couldn't hear it and I felt a small tear fall down from my eye and fall to the cold floor.

_"I didn't ask to be an ice man..."_

I sniffed and just slid down against the wall until I sat down on the floor and leaned the back of my head against the wall. I gathered my legs into my arms and let silent tears fall down from my eyes. I sat there until I knew my brothers and father had gone to bed and then I sneaked into my room and lied down in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_(Nightmare)_

_Now where out on patrol, looking for mutagen canisters. So far we hadn't found anything, but Leo being forced us to keep going and look for those stupid canisters. Usually I would jump to the chance to correct our mistake, but today I felt like just wanted to stay in the lair and work on this other problem I got on my throat, or on my hands to be exact. I looked down at my hands as we where down in an alley looking through the container and debris for the canister that was supposed to be here. The gloves had gotten a bit torn and dirty too. They wouldn't hold for too long if I kept on digging through this stuff._

_"Anyone found anything yet?" Leo asked and looked up from a lot junk and debris. Raph looked up from the container with an old banana peel on his head. He looked at Leo with a tired look and was on his sarcastic mood tonight._

_ "Yes, Leo. I found it about ten minutes ago. I just like going through garbage in a container in the middle of the night! It's my newest hobby." Leo rolled his eyes and turned back to his pile of garbage. Mikey looked at Raph with a look of disbelief on his face. _

_"Dude, seriously. You need to find yourself a new hobby. Looking through the garbage is something homeless dudes does." Raph just pinched the bridge of his nose and slapped Mikey on the head, like he usually did when he was, well too much Mikey. Mikey rubbed his head and looked at him in anger. _

_"You really are a moron Mikey." He said and looked back into the container. Leo couldn't help but snicker at Raph with that banana peel on his head. Raph immediately looked in his direction and looked a little threatening. _

_"What's so funny 'fearless'?" He tried to look angry, but I found it hard to see him as a threat with a brownish, with a few yellow spots, peel on his head. I put my hand to my mouth in a try to stop laughing, I didn't want to laugh right now. I had other things to think about. In all honesty, I wasn't really paying attention. Mikey looked at Raph, and Mikey started to laugh too, and Leo wiped some tears from his eyes. _

_"You call Mikey a moron, but Mikey is not the one who's wearing a banana peel on his head!" Mikey laughed out loud and fell on his shell. Leo was also laughing pretty loud. I just looked away and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to laugh at my brother right now. Raph looked up at his head and touched the top of his head. When he felt the peel he immediately took it and threw it away with a grunt of disgust. But when he threw it away, he hit me with it! And when it did I jerked away in shock, which caused the left one of my green gloves to get caught in something sharp and ripped the fabric up! At first I was ready to panic and throw the glove away, but realised what would happen if I did and calmed down enough so I wouldn't sound panic-stricken when I turned around. I put on a mask, as frozen as I could make it. _

_"Hey! If you don't like fruit, do you have to throw it at me? And can we just go back to look for that canister so we can go home?" I sounded grouchier than I meant too, but I didn't care for the moment. I just turned back and looked through the debris again, but I heard them mutter somethings to each other. _

_"What's up with him?" _

_"He's gone from dr Jekyll to mr Hyde..." _

_"More like mr Grouchy." "I thought that was your job." *Smack* "Ow!" I rolled my eyes and just kept on looking through the debris and saw something glowing blue and green, and dug up the canister of mutagen. Due to safety precautions I used my right hand and picked it up._

_ "I found it!" Leo walked over and showed me a bag where I was supposed to put it. I laid it down there and then looked at my glove which there wasn't enough left of it to be a glove anymore. The palm was torn and the cloth was practically hanging from its hold and the fingers of it was also pretty torn after digging through the junk and sharp things. I sighed. I guess a few minutes would be okay, then we would be at the lair and I could take a new glove. I pulled it off and threw it aside. But before we could go back to the lair... _

_"Guys, before we go back, I think we should do a little training session. I've noticed that we could need that." Leo looked at us with his leader mask on. My blood went cold. I couldn't wait that long. I had no choise, I had to put my foot down about this, and disobey Leo. Something I usually don't even think of._

_ "If you want to do a training session, then fine, but I don't want to train right now! I don't have time for this." Not only Leo looked at me in shook, but both Mikey and Raph looked at me like I had grown an extra head. They weren't used to me disobeying orders, it was usually Raph or maybe sometimes even Mikey who did that. But I didn't wait for their respond, I just ran away and jumped down the closest manhole and got back to the lair as fast as I could. But I heard my brothers footsteps behind me and I began to run. When I got to the turnstiles I was careful not to touch anything with my left hand, but before I could get to my lab I felt someone grab my right arm. _

_"Donnie, we need to talk!" Leo had his hand firmly on my forearm, but I still jerked it away from his touch. Raph and Mikey stood behind and both of them had their arms crossed over their chests. _

_"There is nothing to talk about Leo! I just want to be alone!" Raph rolled his eyes and stepped forward, trying to look intimidating. But I didn't let myself be scared by Raph's look on his face. I was scared of something else, but didn't let it show. _

_"We get that you're upset from yesterday, but it doesn't give you the right to do whatever you feel like! If I have to put up with 'fearless' over here, so do you!" He pointed at me and when he said 'you' he poked me in the chest, and I did stumble back a little, but didn't let it get to me. What had happened last night hadn't struck me once since I had found out about my 'condition' and had tried to find out what was going on. But it was a pretty good excuse, but I didn't want to hide behind one. Let them think whatever they wanted to. _

_"Shut up." I said it pretty mildly and just turned around, it was first now I saw that we where pretty close to the pond in the lair. But Mikey didn't want to shut up. He stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder. _

_"Please dude. Why are you pushing us away? Why are you acting like this to us and to the world, what are you so afraid we are going to notice?" That was it! I felt something boiling up in me and it was getting stronger and stronger by the second. In my hands there was a tension with a strength I was trying to hold back. And through my body there was a wave of strength going trough my limbs and my bones. And at Mikey's last words I couldn't hold it back anymore. Then everything went by fast. I turned around and with my right hand I pushed Mikey away from me, and my left hand was swung over the water and then over the floor._

_ "I said **SHUT UP**!" I didn't mean to scream and push him hard, but immediately I got other things to worry about, cause when my left hand swung over the water it first flew over the room and then froze and my brothers barely had time to jump out of the way from the sharp icicles. It looked like a giant wave had made it way into the lair through the pond and the frozen before it crashed to the floor. My brothers laid spread on the floor, from where they had landed when they jumped out of the way for the ice, and was now panting and looked at the ice with wide eyes, and then looked at me. First I couldn't look away from the ice, but then I raised and looked at my left hand which I first now remembered was unprotected and could freeze things. The power was free._

_"No..." It was nothing but a whisper, but even so it was all I could get out, and my brothers understood this was what I had tried not to show. Mikey stood up and took a step towards me and reached out his hand to me. _

_"Donnie..." He stopped himself and just looked at me, trying to touch my shoulder, but I jerked away from him._

_ "What is going on in here?!" Master Splinters voice came from the dojo and he stood in the door looking out over the living room. When he saw the ice and where my brothers looking his eyes wandered to me. He walked towards me and reached his hand out for me. _

_"Donatello, you seem to know what happened in here. Care to tell me?" But before he could touch me, I stepped back from him and backed towards the couch. But I didn't see the couch and was just backing towards it. _

_"Stay away from me. Don't touch me, I- Whoa!" I fell over the couch and of course my hands came in touch with the couch and it got covered with, not frost like the wall had done earlier that day, it got covered with thick ice instead. My eyes widened at the sight and I flew up from the couch, and then met my family's eyes. They all looked at me and all but Mikey looked scared, he looked sad for me. He ran towards me, trying to hug me but I jumped over the couch and reached out my hands in front of me, in a sign to show them to stay away. _

_"Don't Mikey, don't touch me! I'm dangerous! Everybody, stay away from me!" And then I ran away from them and jumped over the turnstiles and ran away from them. The last thing I wanted was to accidentally hurt them with ice or snow. _

_(Mikey's P.O.V) _

_"Donnie!" I screamed after my older brother as he ran away from the lair. He had looked so scared and desperate when he had told us that he was dangerous and to stay away. I still couldn't understand what had happened, my brother had first turned water into ice and then the couch too. That must have been what he had tried to hide by being so cold and had avoided us all day. We looked at Master Splinter and awaited his orders. He thought for a second, then looked at us._

_ "Follow him!" We spent no time thinking his orders over, we just ran after our brother. Donnie had gotten a little head start, but we did catch up with him. And he saw that, and then climbed up and climbed out of a manhole. The stair that led to the surface got a little icy, but we climbed up and I only almost slipped one time. When we all got up and looked around it wasn't hard to see where Donnie had went, cause on of the houses was covered in ice. So we followed him and he saw that._

_ "Donnie, wait up! We just want to talk with you!" Leo yelled after him. But Donnie didn't stop, he just kept on running. Then he ran and something must have catched his attention, cause he did stop. He looked at a water tower and eyed from the top to bottom. And what happened then was something I didn't expect to happen. _

_(Donnie's P.O.V) _

_I knew I couldn't keep on running forever, and I also knew my brothers wouldn't leave me alone until they could get answers out of me. My head was racing with ideas on how I would shake them off my tail. Then I saw a water tower. "That might work." I whispered and thought about how I somehow had controled the water and turned it to ice at the lair. I took a look at my right hand, that still had the other green glove. I eyes it, before grabbing the finger of it and tore it off and threw it aside. Then I took some kind of fighting stance and concentrated on the water in the big tank. I felt some kind of control in it and how it was under my control. _

_"I'm sorry guys." I whispered to myself, then I concentrated on what I wanted the water to do and it broke it out of tower and I twirled around with a little in a circle around me, just to feel the control I had over it and then I let it fly towards my brothers, and then it froze as it in front of them, forcing them to stop. I hated to do it, but I had to be alone right now. So I kept on running. After I few roof tops I ran past a window saw my reflection as I ran past it and stopped short. Then I walked back to the window and looked at myself. Now, it could just be going crazy, but I swore that my eyes had the same color as ice._

* * *

I flew awake from my bed and let out a small scream of fright. It took a few minutes to realise it had only been a nightmare and the guys still had no idea what was going on with me and what was growing in my bloodstream and made it's way through my body. It was a miracle that with our gear the straps on my feet was following with the pads and the other things. Or else the others could have figured out something was wrong from day one. I lied back down on my pillows and tried to go back to sleep, but what I knew that these nightmare would only continue. I couldn't let something like that happen, I knew I had to stay away, forever if I had to, if it meant my family would be safe from me.

**A/N: Okay, I'm starting to get sick of writing about how Donnie is always fleeing from the lair, but it is necessary in this on. And when I'm done with this one, I will have to get a hold of myself. Anyway, what do you think? I hope you like it. Please leave your thoughts and give me feedback, if you don't like this then you don't have to read.**


	3. Chapter 3, Well now they know!

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter and I hope it will please you. I didn't feel so pleased with the last chapter since it was pretty rushed, so I made a little difference in the story. I hope you don't mind. And I wrote the chapter before I saw 'Target: April O'Neil' (I've been late with the episodes lately) and now I wanted to make a few changes. I hope you don't mind me and the changes I make every now and then, and that you'll like the story from this point. I wanted the brothers to take more space and express their thoughts about the situation. So with that said, read the latest chapter of my new story and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3, Well now they know!

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I jolted awake and let out a small shout. I looked around myself and found myself in my room and in my bed. I looked down at my hands while trying to catch my breath. I still wore my gloves and my brothers still had no idea what had happened to me. Everything was alright, for now at least. It had just been another nightmare, a realistic one, but still a nightmare. It was not the first. I've had nightmares ever since day one when I figured out that I had new powers, that could be dangerous to the people around me. I sighed and placed my hand on my chest, trying to calm down my panting. I heard footsteps outside my door, and after a few seconds Leo opened the door to my room and looked in. He saw me and he, being the caring and observant brother and leader he was, immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Donnie? Are you okay? I heard a shout and it came from your room. Is everything alright?" I looked at my oldest brother. I wanted to tell him the truth, how I longed to tell him and the others what was wrong with me. For the last few weeks I had lived through the torture and now, when April had forgiven us and came back I wanted to tell her too. But I knew I couldn't. I just couldn't! I knew that they would never understand, and I was also afraid to be pushed away from them and kicked out. With my new powers that grew stronger and stronger every day, I wasn't safe enough. I had noticed that when I was calm and collected it was easier to control them, and harder when I was angry, sad, happy, scared or any other strong emotion it was harder. I had to stay strong and put up with that cold and stern new persona. Even if it meant I had to push the others away from me and slam the door in their faces, and live alone in my lab most of the time. I had to keep them safe, no matter what!

"Y-yes Leo. I'm fi-fine. It was just a nigh-nightmare. I'm okay. Y-you can go back t-to bed." I made myself stutter and sound shaken up so he would think that I was still shaken up from a bad dream. I knew I wasn't the best actor or liar, but since I was still a little scared after thinking about hurting my family and April I made a pretty convincing show. But I wasn't out of the rat trap just yet. Leo was after all a very protective brother and would do anything to protect us from harm. He walked into my room and closed the door. He sat down on my bed and looked me in the eyes. Or at least he tried, but I looked away and tried to look tired so Leo would take the hint and leave. But he just reached out his hand and placed it under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. His calm ocean blue eyes met mine and I wanted to avoid his gaze, but couldn't.

"Donnie, I want you to be honest. I can tell that you are shaken up, by a nightmare or not, but I know something else is wrong. You've been acting really weird lately. You close the door and isolate yourself in your lab or your room and push us and April away. **April**! We're worried about you. April is hurt and thinks your still mad at her from what she said a few weeks ago. We want to help you, but you're not letting us. At first we thought it was because you were hurt from April's words, but now we're clueless. Please Donnie, tell us what's wrong." He leaned out his other hand and tried to caress my cheek, but this time I jerked away from his touch and his hands.

"It's nothing Leo. I'm just.. stressed that's all. It's so much going on now. So many mutants and I'm still working so hard on that retro-mutagen. And I'm still trying to recover from the events with Spi- I mean Slash." That last reason wasn't a complete lie. A few days ago my arm had healed and I was now able to train with my brothers without it hurting **too** much. Leo still didn't look convinced but put on a smile and patted my shoulder, before walking out of my room.

"Good night bro." I smiled at him and couldn't help but look him in the eyes.

"Good night Leo." I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. After a while I took a look at the alarm clock on my nightstand. 5:47 AM. It was still pretty early and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep. So I left my bedroom and walked to my lab. Where I could continue to work on a cure on how to fix this, before I could start work on the retro-mutagen again. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I couldn't even touch anything without my gloves. I looked down at my hands, they used to create amazing machines and scientifical wonders. And now they created ice and snow and pulled me away from my family and the girl of my dreams. Thanks a lot fate or life or whatever it was that decided these things.

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

It had been a strange couple of weeks and I started to think it was more severe than we realised. But the thing was that we didn't even have an idea what was wrong with our brother. Donnie had started to act weird and now we were both worried and scared of what was happening.

"And he still denied everything. I even brought up April and he just shrugged it off and acted like he didn't know what I was talking about." I finished the story from last night to my brothers and father. We all sat in the livingroom and talked about our brother.

"Look, I don't care what he says, I don't believe it one bit! He's starting to act like some kind of 'I'm-better-than-you-so-I-can't-be-around-you-anymore-so-stay-away.'" Raph sounded more worried than angry, and that was pretty rare for him. Mikey looked at me with big eyes and a trembling lip. He looked like a little lost puppy. "You don't suppose he's in any kind of danger, do you?" I looked at Raph, who shrugged hopelessly and then looked at Splinter. He also looked hopelessly at me and stroked his beard.

"Donatello has never been one to hide something that could be dangerous. He would tell us anything that would threaten this family. I am sure something else is wrong." Raph looked at Master Splinter, then he sighed and looked down in his lap. He shook his head in hopelessness.

"I'm used to Donnie acting like a know-it-all, but now he's treating us like dirt and hides from us either in his lab or in his room. That's something **I** would do, not Donnie. He's different. He's not the kind who would lock himself away from us because he doesn't want to be around us anymore and not even April can get him out his shell. And he **loves** April! I just don't get it." I sighed. Raph made a good point. This wasn't like Donnie at all. It had almost been a month and his attitude hadn't changed one bit.

"Hey guys!" April walked into the lair with her bag over her shoulder and laptop under her arm. We looked at her and greeted her. Mikey waved a little, Raph nodded to her and Splinter made a little bow in her direction. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey April. How are you doing." She smiled at us and nodded in a way of saying 'I'm good.' and then looked at us, then to the lab. She sighed and looked at me with a sadder look.

"He's still blocking us out, isn't he?" I nodded and sighed again. I looked down in my lap and just shook my head with closed eyes.

"We just don't know what to do. He is barely even talking to us anymore. And around four or five this morning he woke me up and when I asked him about it he claimed that he was having a nightmare. But I know there was something else that had scared him. And even when I brought these things up he denied it. All of us agree something is wrong, but can't figure out what." April sighed, then she smiled a little.

"Maybe I can make him tell us. He always tells me everything when I ask. Maybe it'll work this time too." We looked a little doubtful, but thought it would be worth a shot. Mikey walked over to Donnie's lab and knocked carefully on the door. Donnie opened it slightly and looked at him.

"What is it?" He even sounded different nowadays. He sounded so deadpanned and so serious it made me look like... like Mikey. It was a little scary. Mikey swallowed and put on a nervous smile.

"Heh, hey dude. April wanted to talk to you about something." Donnie groaned, but stepped out of his lab and made his way over to her. None of us, not even Raph or Splinter said a word. April looked at Donnie and tried to smile at him. He had a face that showed no emotion or feeling at all. Like he wore a mask with a stern face.

"So... Donnie? The guys say that you have acted a little weird lately. And well, I thought that maybe..." She didn't get to finish the sentence cause Donnie put up his hand in a gesture to make her stop talking.

"I know what you are going to say, and looks like I have to repeat myself. Again. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just a little stressed and tired from working so much on the retro-mutagen and fighting of crazy mutants and Karai's ninjarobots lately, that's all. There is no need to worry or be alarmed." Raph shook his head in frustration and held both hands on both sides of his head. And at Donnie's last sentence he raised and looked at him in a mix anger and concern, but mostly anger.

"Oh come on! You say that every time we ask what's up with you, and I don't know about the others but I am sick of hearing it every single day! Can't you just tell us already?!" Donnie snapped his head at Raph's direction and started to look a little anger. But he took a deep breath through his nose and just looked blankly at him with half-shut eyes.

"Look guys, just because we happen to be a family doesn't mean you have the right to know **everything** about me! Even if something was wrong with me (which it's not) who's to say you have to know about it? Have you ever heard of something called privacy?" Raph looked a little dumbfounded, but he wiped it off and looked angry again.

"What? Is it a crime to care about your brother when he's acting strange? Can you get into prison for that? Or maybe even death penalty? I don't get it, what is it you're trying to hide from us?!" Donnie kept the mask on and didn't even flinch when Raph started to scream. Master Splinter put his hand on Donnie's shoulder and Donnie did flinch a little but put the mask back on again.

"Donatello, my son. There is no dishonour in sharing your problems with the ones you trust. You know that you can trust us with anything." Donnie mumbled something under his breath and it was hard to catch what he said, but it sounded like 'Not something like this.' So he was hiding something after all. He just didn't want to tell us what.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

All kinds of emotions where starting to boil up in me. Anger, panic, despair and fear. And I knew what would happen if I let them out. Even the gloves couldn't keep the powers out forever and the ice would explode all over the lair even if they where on, and it would be a even bigger catastrophe if they where off. I had to keep the mask on, or it would mean disaster. And now my brothers where trying to get the answers out of me, the answers I couldn't give them since I had to protect them. And the more the pushed me, the harder it got to try to keep control of my emotions. It looked like my last nightmare would come true.

"Please Don we just want to help you." Mikey said and looked at me with his puppy eyes, but I just turned away from him. I knew he hated when I or the others did that, but I had no choice. He jerked forward and grasped my hand, but I jerked my hand away and he got a hold on the fingers of my glove which he, when he brought back his arm, pulled of my hand. In two seconds I didn't get what happened, but when I did I had to fight with my panic. I reached for Mikey's hand, but he held the glove away from me.

"M-mikey, c-come on! Give me back my glove!" But instead he tossed it away to Raph, and when I tried to get it back he tossed it to Leo and when I tried again he tossed to April and that went on for a little while until it got back to Mikey who put it into his belt.

"Look Donnie. You can have it back when you tell us what the heck is going on! Why are you acting this way?" The anger was flushed out of my body, but now fear and panic had replaced it. But I knew I had spare gloves in my lab.

"Then keep it! I have more anyway." And with that I walked passed them and towards my lab. Mikey shook his head in disbelief and with a frown on his face. Then he got angry too. He tossed the glove aside and started to yell after me.

"What did we ever do to you?!" I didn't see his face, but I knew he was at his breaking point and could start to do something really bad soon.

"Please Mikey you'll only make it worse." I whispered to myself and clutched the sides of my head and tried to calm down my breathing. But Leo had decided to push it even further.

"We only try to help but you slam doors in our faces and shut the world out! Why are doing so? What are you so scared of?!" Something in me was wrong, I felt some kind of energy run through my veins and it was getting harder and harder to push away my emotions. I felt a fear and anger boil up and it was starting to boil over, and Mikey was still pushing it. And before I could remind myself of my dream and could happen, I snapped and I let my emotions free, regardless of the consequences it would have.

"**Shut up Mikey**! You guys have never, **ever **tried to listen to a word I have said and now you all of a sudden do?!" And then it started to happen, but at the moment I didn't really pay attention, cause now I was crazy mad! I didn't pay attention to the ice that started to crawl across the walls and the floor. "All of the things that have happened before, was nothing much! Just one of **my** mistakes or something like that, not much to care about! And **now** you do cause I act **weird**?!" I started to walk towards my youngest brother and Mikey had started to back away from me and my anger tantrum. The rest of my family seemed to have noticed the ice in the lair and tried to back away from it.

"Donnie... Maybe you should calm down a bit?" Raph tried to reason with me, but his words wasn't making it through to my brain, I was to angry and upset to listen to anyone elses words right now.

"I always stick up for **you** when you have problems, try to do the same for **me** for once! But **no**, it's not worth the effort. When I have problems I tell my feelings to a **frozen** jar full of **goo** in my lab or a **robot**, that's my support!" I couldn't help my anger or the ice that had covered almost all of the walls in the lair and parts of the floor in the lair. I couldn't hold back the emotions that had been build up for so long, and at the same time it felt good to just let it out. But the rest of my family seemed a little scared and was trying to calm me down.

"Donnie, try to calm down a little..." April tried and also tried to look me in the eyes.

"Donnie, bro. There's no need to be so angry." Leo begged with his puppy eyes.

"Donatello, please. Calm your temper my son..." Master Splinter started to say, but his words actually came through to me, and for some reason they made me even angrier.

"**My temper**!? I haven't the slightest idea to calm my temper. I always try to keep levelheaded and try to stay calm, and for the last weeks I have done nothing else but keep my feelings inside, and I'm not gonna keep doing that!But it's not like **you** would care, right? It's just another thing that is **my** fault or **my** error that **I** have to correct! You never have, so don't you guys try to fool me now, that you actually **care**!" I screamed and put my foot down as hard as I could. And then it happened! A big snow storm full of snow and cold air started to blow all over the lair. First then did I start to realise what happened and took it all in with fear anger panic, which made the storm get a little harder.

"What? **NO!**" It was the only thing I could say at the moment and every one of my brothers, father and April had to get down to the floor in an attempt not to fall down from the wind or slip on the ice on the floor. But it didn't bother me, I just stood there and just covered my eyes from the snowflakes with my arms. The storm only lasted for a minute and then it died down, since my temper had started to cool down. My family started to move on the floor and shook off the snow of themselves and looked around the lair, which was now covered in snow and ice. I just stood there and panted, and at first I didn't get what I had done, but the after it had sunk in and I realised what I had done and said and my expression went from angry to terrified as I panted from my outburst, and then looked down at my hands.

"Oh, no. Not now..." I only whispered the words, since I couldn't say it out loud. The others looked at me with disbelief and a little fright. Master Splinter raised from the floor, and the rest off snow that covered him fell to the ground, and walked in my direction.

"Donatello..." I saw that he was approaching and I backed away from him and held my hands in front of myself. 'This is the nightmare all over again.' The thought ran through my head pretty fast, but right now I focused on the moment right now. Protect family, nothing else matters right now.

"Please Sensei, stay away from me! I'm not safe for you or anyone!" As I backed away from my father I bumped into the wall of the other side of the lair and saw I had ended up and the pond in the lair (which was now frozen, because of my tantrum) and took a glance down at my reflection in the ice, and my blood went cold and my stomach clenched. My eyes had shifted from brown to icy blue and they where so pale I almost didn't see the color. My panic raised and I met my family's eyes. All of them stared at me and I looked at all of their reactions. All of them was shocked and even showed a little hint of fear. All except Leo and Master Splinter who showed a little hint of compassion and looked a little sad.

"Donnie..." Leo said and stepped up to me and tried to touch my cheek, but I jerked away and held up my hands.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" I accidentally threw away a ball of ice at Leo's head, but thanks to his ninja reflexes he ducked away from it before it hit him in the head. I gasped in fear and backed again from him.

"Please guys I'm dangerous." Leo shook his head reached out for me. He barely touched me and I jerked away in fear. After me almost hitting him in the head, I wasn't taking any chances with my new 'powers' or myself.

"You're our brother, we're not afraid of you. There's nothing to be afraid of." I backed away from him and my family. I shook my head and stayed a few steps away from them. Then I saw the glove on my other hand, looked at it and then pulled it of and threw it to the ground.

"Well you should be! I can't control this... this curse! Didn't you see what I did to the lair, only because I was angry?! What about if it had been my intentions to do this? To actually fight you? I can hurt you guys! I don't want that to happen, I have already been close to kill you! Why do you think I was so distant from you?! I'm leaving now, so you'll be safe. That's whats important for me right now!" I turned around, but someone grabbed my shoulder and left arm and stopped me from running away. Then I heard Raph's voice behind me.

"We're not about to lose you again Donnie! It's been way to many times! There has to be a way to fix this! You don't have to be in this mess alone." Raph turned me around and looked me in my now blue/white eyes and held me in his strong grip. April and Mikey walked up to us and Mikey looked like he was about to cry.

"Donnie, we can fix this. We'll find a way to fix this, but you'll have to let us in." April said calmly, but I heard the fear and worry in her voice. Mikey nodded furiously and wiped his tears away.

"Yeah, please Donnie. Don't leave us again..." And this time I met his puppy eyes. It broke my heart to see my brother like this, then I felt Master Splinters hand on my shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting gesture.

"Donatello, do not push us away again. It' will not solve anything. Let us in and let us help in any way we can." I looked at my family and for a moment I thought over their words, then pushed them aside, and before anyone could talk again I shook all the arms and hands off me and met their eyes.

"And what? What are you going to do about this? Every time I get angry, sad, scared or whatever it gets too hard to control this... this curse! And those emotions are all over me all the time nowadays. Next time it'll be stronger, I can't afford this to happen again. I'm, I'm sorry guys." And with that I used my ice power and created a wall of ice between us and ran as fast as I could to the turnstiles, jumped over and ran away from everything I had ever known and loved. I heard my older brother's voice behind me, but I didn't stop, everything from before was all in the past now. From now on, I looked out for me, and only me. If that's what it takes to keep them safe. That was the only thing of importance right now.

* * *

**A/N: ********Okay, How's that for a cliffhanger? Does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm starting to get sick of writing about how Donnie is always fleeing from the lair, but it is necessary in this one. And when I'm done with this one, I will have to get a hold of myself.** . And before you leave the story please read this! First, I know this is quite similar to my last chapter, but I thought about how I wrote it and I think it went by pretty rushed, and I still think it is, but I want to get the story going, so I made the last chapter a nightmare that Donnie had and then made it similar to this chapter so it would be like his nightmare had come true. I also hope the tantrum thing worked out good too and how it turned out and all. And by the this a record, I have never written a chapter this long before! So, hooray for me! And second, please keep on reading this even I make it like this, it'll get better (i hope at least you think that) and please review and like. Bye bye and good night.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4, Let it go!

The winter storm of my brothers heart

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Please review and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 4, Let it go!

* * *

(Raph's P.O.V)

At first it was a little hard to grasp, the situation and how it had turned out. Donnie had been hiding from us cause he wanted to protect us from himself and did now run away to do so. How was that for irony? I mean, Splinter had stayed around us to protect us and when we where kids he didn't always let us out of his sight and he's never run away from us! And also the fact that Donnie had involuntary revealed his little... secret. Or curse like he expressed it in. I looked around the lair and realised that his powers had not only stopped us from following him, but had also covered it in snow and ice. It looked like narnia, but in our own home and the temperature had dropped too. All in one tantrum of anger! He was stronger then he knew himself, and he said he would get stronger. Leo had almost gotten hit by a ice-thingy from him and had barely missed it, wonder what would have happened if it had hit him. Leo had also been the first one to recover from Donnie's ice wall and had shouted after him to come back. but Donnie, being as stubborn as he was hadn't listened. Now, when we had a few minutes to process what had happened, we started to figure out what to do.

"Sensei, should we go after him?" Mikey asked and looked at our father with big eyes and a few tears forming. Splinter saw the agony on our youngest brothers face and pulled towards him and kneeled down so he met his eyes.

"Michelangelo, you know that I love you four very much, don't you?" Mikey nodded a little unsure but tried to put on a little smile. But it was a smile with his mouth and not with eyes. Master Splinter continued, while wiping a few tears away from Mikey's eyes.

"Then you know that I will do whatever it takes to get your brother back. But we need to find out why this happened and how we can help him. Right now he is, as much I dislike to say it, a danger to everyone if he cannot control this. And he is a danger to himself just as much. You have to find him, but we have to figure what has happened to your brother to give him something like this." Usually I wouldn't agree to this, but I guess I could make an exception just this once. We didn't know what had happened here or what we where up against. All we had seen was a little ice power, and that didn't help that much. Leo took over and put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and smiled at him.

"And the best place to start look for clues is to start in Donnie's lab. He has been there almost every hour of the day for the last few weeks, he must have left a few clues there." Mikey looked at him and smiled a little, this time with his eyes. I walked up to Leo and nudged him a little in the side. Even if I was trying to to be a bit more positive than I was, I had to say what was on my mind, even if it did sound negative.

"Leo, I don't want to sound like a downer, but how big are the chances that Donnie has left anything for us to find. He didn't want us to know anything, right? He could have just deleted all that he learned about this... whatever it is." Leo looked at me in the eyes and sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but it's all we have right now. We'll have to look through that and then, if there is nothing in the lab, we'll have to find out by confronting him ourselves." I sighed and nodded. April took the lead into the lab and immediately started to check through his computer while the rest of us looked through the lab. On one of the walls there was a thin layer of frost and on the ground there was a piece of bandage that was also covered with frost. But that was the only thing we had so far. He must have discovered his new ability by doing so since the gloves had been on since the first day. Leo looked through his shelfs with books and equipment and Mikey looked through his desk and what was there. I walked around, trying to find a place to look for clues. I shuddered in discomfort when I saw the frozen Timothy and walked up to him. I didn't know why Donnie had been so desperate to save him from his mutation and from getting hurt. He was nothing but a annoying little twerp. But then again, Donnie had more compassion then me, so I guess I couldn't understand him even if I tried to. At least not yet, if ever. I had seen his hurt face when he was forced to trick him into drinking the fake mutagen that... froze him. Wait a sec, could it be...? Could that be the reason why...?

"Guys! I think I found something!" April called from the computer and we hurried over. What we saw was one of those tests Donnie used to take when someone was hurt or something to see if we were infected.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

It wasn't the first time I had fled from the lair, but this time it wasn't with tears and was in fears that I left everything I had known behind. And when I say everything, I mean **everything**, I had left the sewers and was now running from roof top to roof top in panic. And my eyes where not filled with tears but with panic, until I finally stopped on the coast of Manhattan and looked out over the sea and watched the statue of liberty while the sun was setting in the west. It was beautiful, and beyond that horizon there was places I had never even dreamed of seeing. I sighed and took a look back at the city. I knew I couldn't stay here, but I couldn't just hide on a plane or a boat and go to a new country or state. I would just cause danger there to. I didn't want to hurt innocent people, but I couldn't stay with my family either. It would go bad either way. Then I looked down at the water a few feet from me, and a thought entered my mind. If I could turn water into ice with my hands, then what's to say I can't do the same with my feet? I looked down at my feet and then walked over to the water till I felt the waves on my feet. I lifted my foot, concentrated and touched the surface with my toes, the only place on my foot that wasn't protected with cloth. It froze under my foot and a little bit around me and the coast, and I tried to stand on it, and it turned out to be thick enough for me to stand on. I took a step back looked down at my feet again, and then tore off the cloth that covered them (which got a layer of frost on them, but I didn't care) and started to run away on the water. For every step the floor of ice grew, got thicker and spread all over the coast, but I wasn't paying attention. I ran until I was to tired to keep on running, and then I just walked. Mile after mile, hour after hour until I was to tired to keep on walking and by then it was in the middle of the night and I guessed the sun would rise soon. I thought about what I would do now. I couldn't just keep on walking for the rest of my life and I couldn't just go back now!

"I know I can't go back or keep on going so what am I gonna do?" I said to myself, and an idea made it's way into my mind. A new one this time. Why not make myself at home here? Make my own place. I looked around the ocean where I was and all I saw was ice and glimpses of water very, very far away. And it reminded me of a song I had heard when Mikey had watched Tv about two weeks ago and had started to listen to the song in my lab to remind myself of what I had to do. It seemed to fit so well with the situation, and without really noticing it I began to sing the song loud and clear since nobody could hear or see me.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen."_

I walked around with a sad frown and looked around even more as I rubbed my arms. I wasn't cold, but I felt a little lonely right now. It felt a little weird, knowing that everything I had known was gone and that I couldn't go back to how it was.

"_A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I'm the king."_

I couldn't help thinking about what my brothers did right now. Or what they thought of the situation. Which made the wind blow a little harder and snow started to fall on my arms and my hands, by instinct brushed it off even though it didn't bother me at all.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried" _

I looked down and put my hands in my armpits and the snow started to fall faster and even more came.I thought about the last days and what I had done and told myself to do. To stay away and lock myself away and keep my family from finding out about my secret. Some secret now, now when they knew about it.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good boy you always had to be. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know."_

I looked at my hands and narrowed my eyes in fear and anger and then closed them completely and just threw my hand up and let out the ice and snow I had hold in for so long.

"_Well now they know!" _

And it created a big cloud of snow that flew away from me and, without me noticing, made it's way to the country. But it stopped to snow and the landscape looked calmer. I began to carefully use my powers to get a grip on how to use them. Then when I felt more safe with them I stopped for a second and looked around.

"_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway" _

I began to walk around, creating a picture of what I was going to make. Making myself think like I did when I drew a blueprint for one of my inventions, but instead of going after the blueprint, I made this creation without one. I put up my thumb and forefinger on both hands to make a rectangle and picture the perfect home for me. Then I ran forward to a center and started to work.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. _

I started to create a vault of ice and then made more of them to create walls to a room, and it ended up with the shape of a hexagon.

_It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!_

First my vault looked like ice that gotten covered with layer after layer with snow and then frozen like that, but when I stepped forward and touched them they then looked like they were made of glass. Pure and transparent. I was filled with a new feeling, and I identified it as either adrenaline or euphoria.

_ Let it go, let it go. I'm one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry."_

I pulled out my staff from my shell and used it to create ice, by letting the power go through the staff and into the air, like electrons through a conductor. It helped me to get to the higher parts of the vaults.

_"Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry."_

I used the staff as a lift to heave myself into the air and swung with the staff to create a better appearance on the highest parts of the vaults, or walls as it looked more like now. And as I came down to the ground I put the one end of the staff of the ground and leaned against it. As I felt done with the walls I took a look a the ground and thought it needed to get a new look to. Maybe something with snowflakes or something like that.

"_Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on." _

When I said 'stand' I pushed the staff down with a little more force and the ground was covered with a new layer of ice and it had the same shape as a snowflake and then covered it with a new layer of ice. I looked around and made new rooms and raised the room and made the whole thing look more like a palace, than one single room.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground."_

I started to make the walls look better and cover them in a nice snowflake looking pattern and beautiful frost on the floor. Between some of the vaults I made solid ice and they looked some clear I could see my reflection. I made two energy balls of ice and let the fly up to the roof, they met and together created a lamp looking thing which looked like a chandelier and the light reflected in the ice and lit up the room.

"_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"_

I had created a beautiful and breathtaking room with a few waves of my hands and thought about what I could live from now on, and around the room was a few other rooms and halls to make ready for living, but before I did that I took a look in the ice and saw my reflection. My eyes fell on the purple mask and what was left of my gear. If I was going to create a new life, I had to get rid of everything. And that meant everything.

"_I'm never going back, the past is in the past."_

I threw my mask of and held in my hands and stretched out my arm up in the air before I threw it away as far as I could out of a window letting the wind take it.

"_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect boy is gone!"_

I made a new mask and it turned to the same icy blue color as my eyes, maybe a little darker, but still. And what was left of my gear turned into sleeves on my arms instead of elbow pads that went from my elbows and down to my wrists and the same on my legs and instead of knee pads there were pants legs from my thighs and down to a little above my ankles and they turned to icy blue as well. The other gear, like the strap on my back and the belt around my waist turned to the same color and it all looked like frost and snowflakes where spread all over the former ninja gear, and I didn't bother walking around without anything protecting my feet. I didn't feel any cold at all. And I took out my bo and covered it in a thick layer of frost on a thin layer of ice and touched the cloth and turned it into the same color as my mask and gear.

"_Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on!"_

I walked out on a balcony I had made and looked over the beautiful landscape as the sun rised in the east and spread its light all over the ocean.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway.__"_

And with that I walked back in and slammed the doors shut. not only from the world, but also from the life I had once had and started to live a new one as far away from the old one as I could possibly come. From now one I wanted to live alone, without anyone to look for or anyone to hurt.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know! I couldn't help myself. I just love the song 'Let it go' and I couldn't help but fit it in the story. I'm sorry if I have upset any of you but ****you don't have to read if you don't like it. I may make more ones, I may not. We'll see but I just want to warn you before I post any other chapters. Anyway bye and good night people! **


	5. Chapter 5, We have to find him!

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Okay, a new update! I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy. Let's leave Donnie for a while and catch on to the other turtles and see what they're doing for a few chapters.**

Chapter 5, We have to find him

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

April said she had found something and from the looks of it, it was the piece of the puzzle that we looked for. Donnie had made test on his blood only a few weeks ago and had luckily saved it on his computer. It turned out to be a little more severe than we, or maybe even Donnie could have ever guessed. But just maybe. We all sat on the couch and waited for April to tell us what she had found.

"It is a little hard to understand, but it seems like that kind of mutagen Donnie used to take down Timothy has made its way to his bloodstream and gave him this effect. And it keeps getting stronger by every day that goes, which would explain why his been so distant. He didn't want to hurt anyone and tried to keep us safe by pushing us away, but I guess you already understood that." She looked up from Donnie's laptop and meet our eyes. Leo nodded and looked back at the computer and the screen.

"So, even if it's modified, it's still mutagen right? Will it be dangerous for him or anyone?" April shook her head and looked a little sad.

"That's the worst part. The mutagen is unstable but like you told with Mikey's... Shell-acne," I couldn't help but shudder at the memory, about how I almost exploded if we hadn't found that cure for me. "it wont make him explode or something like that, but since it's a mutagen that will freeze things and, well since it's in his blood it will only be a matter of time before his bloodstream and his heart and body will freeze as well. The more he uses it, the more he will speed up the process." All of us froze in our place and Sensei's ears got tense and stood straight up, as if he was listening very closely. Then he sighed through his nose and looked at us stern and determinant.

"Then the first thing tonight you must go and find him. He was in a state of panic and stress when he left, which can make one do things that can have grave consequences. As if on cue, channel 6 started to air its news for the night.

"_This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe for channel 6 news. There has been weather reports about a blizzard heading towards the coast and now heading towards New York City!" _All of us got shocked and looked at each other in confusion. A blizzard? In the middle of July?"_You heard right citizens. A big blizzard heading towards New York! Can this be the reaction of global warming and is mother nature is taking out her right on us? Flee the country while you can people, cause if the weather-men is correct it will spread all over America in a matter of time! For channel 6 news this is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe, saying RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" _All of us looked at each other. Could it be true?

"A blizzard? In the middle of the summer?" Raph asked in confusion and looked at us with a raised eyebrow. Leo narrowed his eyes and thought for a second then looked at me, Raph and April.

"I think we all know who can be responsible for this, right?" He asked and looked at us. Usually I would put out some crazy and stupid comment that would earn me a smack on the head from Raph, but this was too serious for that. I ran up from the couch and stepped in front of my family.

"We can't wait around anymore! We have to go and look for him, now!" They looked at me, not entirely convinced I could see. Leo sighed and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We want to save him too, but it's still daytime. We can't being seen! Even if they don't notice us it's blizzard heading this way! We can't just waltz out in a snow storm! We're cold-blooded remember? We wouldn't survive the night!" I wanted to scream back at him, but April started talking before I could and closed the laptop.

"You know what Mikey? I'm coming with you! I think we some old winter coats back at my apartment. If you can give me about thirty minutes I can get them and we can leave together as soon as possible." I smiled at her and ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you April, you are the best! I'll go and pack some things we might need on the journey." And with that I turned to the kitchen for some food and then go and gather other necessities we could use, but Leo stopped me before I could.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there you two! You can't just wander off there into a blizzard and just assume that you would find him! You don't even now where to start looking!" Leo said and had my arm in his grip. A pretty tight grip too. But before I could answer, April cut in between us, looking down at the laptop.

"Actually the weather readings says that the snow storm is coming from the west coast and it was discovered first since the water there is completely frozen and has kept ships from coming into the harbors. We'll just have to start there and see if it leads us to Donnie, which I'm sure it will." I looked him and blew raspberry at him. Leo rolled his eyes, but sighed in defeat. Raph put a hand on his shoulder and patted a little.

"You know Leo. As much as I hate to admit it, Mikey and April's got a point. Donnie can put himself and the entire country in danger if we don't stop him. You heard April, if we don't, he'll literally freeze into an ice sculpture! We have no choice." He didn't sound like he was trying to be caring, he was actually sounding like he cared. That's new, for Raph at least. Leo looked at him, sighed again and then gave in.

"Okay, we'll leave as soon as possible. April? When can you have the equipment we need?" He turned to her and she closed the laptop and put it away. She thought over the question and then gave her answer.

"If you give me about thirty minutes I can get some coats and some other warm clothes and maybe some food. But if it's snowing out there, you might wanna give more, so let's say an hour?" We nodded, it seemed good enough.

"And meanwhile we'll pack other necessities we might need. Who knows, it could be a long journey." April packed her stuff and left the lair as fast she could and the rest of us walked to different rooms to pack stuff that could be good to have. I got to the kitchen and packed food, matches and other stuff that was there. I also found the first aid kit that Donnie had put there for emergencies. I guess this counted as an emergency. At least in my book. Raph and Leo had gone to gather some equipment that we could use on the journey. Like ice nails, our weapons, ropes, flashlights, sleeping bags and such. When we had found everything we saw as useful we gathered in the living room with each of us having a backpack with equipment in it. Only about thirty minutes later April showed up with a big bag in her hands and another bag on her back. She ran up to us and opened the bigger one of them.

"Here, I have the clothes for you! I know they are not in the best shape, but they are whole and usable enough for you to wear without getting too cold. My father use some of these in the winter, so I hope they are enough for you and that they fit." We took them out and looked at them it wasn't just coats she had brought, it was thicker shirts, warm pants and some kind of big shoes, which would prove to be good to have when it was cold. At least, that's what April said. They seemed good and big enough for us to wear and we put them on to be sure. They where (at least for me) a little big actually over the shell and over the hands, but it worked out pretty good. And the others seemed contented with their coats as well.

"April? How was the weather up there? Has it started to snow yet?" April looked up from her bag where she had just put down her Tessen down in the side pocket of the bag.

"The street has started to get covered in a thin layer of snow and now I guess it have gotten thicker. And it'll only get worse, so we'd better get moving." We nodded, but Master Splinter walked up to us and stood in front of us with his arms behind his back. He showed that he had something to say to us before we left the lair and went out looking for Donnie.

"My sons I must warn you. Your brother is in an emotional state and is probably scared or in panic. Right now he may see you all as his brothers but he has a new ability he cannot control, so you must be careful when you approach him. And good luck." We nodded, bowed slightly and then turned around and ran. As we got the surface, we were shocked as we saw the thick snow that covered the streets and cold that was over the big city.

"Wow, either Donnie's ice powers really are stronger than we thought or he's having really bad mood swings." I said as I crawled out of the manhole, and got shocked by cold air and snow. Raph crawled out too and shuddered involuntary and rubbed his arms a little.

"Yeah, well I'm betting on the first one. But man, this weather is crazy. If he had to have some new fancy power-thingy that affected the weather couldn't it have been something that was a tad warmer? It's freezing out here even with these clothes on." Leo and April also got out and both (Leo mostly) shuddered at the cold just as we had done.

"Well, I hope we get warmer when we started walking. This is a pretty cold summer." He said and started walking towards the coast. It wasn't that far away from where we where so it didn't take too long to get there. It looked almost worse than the streets since it had started from the sea. But I did see some things made of cloth lay there, stiff and covered in frost and ice, but I knew what is was as I picked them up and looked at them more closely. It was the gear we had on our feet and it was no question in it. They belonged to Donnie, no doubt. This was proof enough to show he had walked out on the sea freezing it and left the city behind.

"We have to go after him." April said and pointed out on the frozen water. Leo nodded and took a step out on the ice and tested if it was safe to stand on, which it was. And there our journey started to find our brother and help him. No matter the danger that came with it.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is done. Short I know but I hope you like it anyway. It doesn't happen much I know, but I came up with nothing else to write about. Hope I can update soon with a little more action in it. Please review and keep reading the story, and if you haven't before check out my others stories, but that just a suggestion. Till we meet again, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6, Hi everyone, I'm Alex!

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Okay, since last chapter was pretty short, I will try to make this one longer and I will try to make it more exciting than the last one. I hope this one will be up as soon as possible. Now things might also get a little similar to the movie, cause now I have seen it, just a warning. **

**OBS, I want you all to at least read this part. I also have a question for all of you guys that like this story and have seen the movie or at least heard the music. In chapter 4, I made a songfic chapter with the song 'Let it go' when Donnie made his home on the frozen sea. I'm right now having a discussion with myself if I should do the same with the song 'For the first time in forever' but the reprise of course in next chapter or the chapter after that. I want to hear your opinion on that and give me response, or any other song perhaps, since 'Frozen' have a great soundtrack, and I want to make this story a good one. Anyway, on with the chapter and please be kind and leave your opinions in your reviews about the question. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6, Hi everyone, I'm Alex!

(Leo's P.O.V)

Almost immediately after we started to walk it started to snow. And not so little either. Well, in the beginning it was a pretty slow fall of snow, but after about twenty minutes it started to get worse. We could barely see anything through the snow that blew in our faces and in our eyes. But we kept on going, since April had found a few pairs of ski goggles in one of the old boxes with winter equipment in her apartment so they made it a little easier to keep on walking, but they didn't make it easier to see anything. Not even the flashlights we had brought with us helped much, but they helped a little so we kept them on anyway. It helped in another way too, it had gotten darker even if it wasn't that late so it helped on that front too. It was quiet for what felt like hours, the only thing heard was the howling wind, before someone decided to open his/her mouth and speak. And with 'someone' I mean Raph.

"Brr, this storm is crazy! Donnie must be really upset or something, making the weather like this!" Raph had to holler to make himself heard over the strong wind. Mikey wiped the snow away from his goggles and then put his hands down in his pockets to keep them warm, since the mittens we also had got from April before we got topside didn't help that much.

"Yeah. I just hope he'll cool down, or America will be doomed. Or at least it'll look like one big version of Antarctica." He shuddered and pulled the coats zipper all the way up to his chin to keep himself warm-er. I couldn't help but shudder as well and put my hands in my armpits in an attempt to keep them warm, but it didn't help that much. I was just as cold anyway.

"I for one hope he is okay. That no human has found him or something. If it is as both he and sensei says, that he can't control this thing he could be in more danger than we realise." Then I turned to April, who had put her hoodie over her head to keep the snowflakes from to wetting her hair. "What time is it April? It feels like we've been walking for hours." April took out her T-phone and took a look at the display. She sighed tiredly.

"We **have** been walking for hours! For five hours actually. But it wouldn't surprise me if we're still not that far from New York. Everything looks the same right now." She put her phone down and rubbed her hands together while blowing hot air on them, trying to warm them up. I looked through the wind and tried to see a place where could stay for the night. I spotted a big boat that had frozen solid in the ice a few feet away from us. It looked abandoned and if we made fire, it could make a pretty good shelter for now.

"Guys! Over there, we need to get to that boat! It'll have to be our shelter for tonight!" I yelled over the wind and pointed at the boat. The others saw it and we made our way to it. It was a little easier since we had the wind in our backs and not in our faces and it only took about ten minutes to get there. Lucky for us there was a big hole in the hull so we didn't need to go through any of the doors or nothing. We made our way in to the boat and into a part where the cold wind and snow didn't reach and sat down there and tried to light a fire for the night. It was a little difficult, but it worked after a few tries. Then we could sit down and try to get warmer and have a few sandwiches to eat. We had nothing to say for a few minutes and just sat there as close to the fire as we could come without our clothes catching fire. But after a while Raph couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"So, when we find Donnie, what are we gonna do? I mean, he made it very clear that he wanted to be left alone and that we should stay away. Something tells me he's not gonna welcome us with open arms." Mikey sighed and looked down into my lap and shook his head. Then he looked at Raph and me and April straight in the eyes.

"What happened today wasn't Donnie's fault, he didn't mean to do what he did. It was my fault, I was pushing him too hard and that made him explode. And then it scared him when he came to his senses. I was the one who pushed him over the limit. If I only had known..." April put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically and that made him shut up and look at her. Mikey put his hand on my other shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He didn't smile though, he looked a little sad to.

"Mikey, none of us could have known what was wrong. You can't blame yourself. If anything it's our fault too, right guys?" I looked at Raph and April too and both of them nodded and Raph stretched over Leo and put his hand on Mikey's knee. He smiled at the gesture and looked at him with gratitude.

"Yeah, we all pushed him over his limits and it made him lose his cool... and spread it all over the lair. And I don't mean any disrespect against Splinter, but he was a little, teeny tiny bit pushy too. We all are a bit responsible for this, but it would have been a lot easier for everyone if he had just told us in the beginning. Then we could have helped him weeks ago, instead of locking himself away and make us go out looking for him in a crazy snow storm! Soon all of America will pay the price for his actions!" He started to show a little frustration, but I guess he was a little tired from all this walking through this crazy storm with no break for five hours straight. I looked down and shook off all the hands off me.

"I know, which is why we have to find him before he covers the whole country in snow. We have to clear things up and make things work out between us. Before he ends up going crazy from all the solitude and fear." I got strange looks from everyone when I said the last thing, about being crazy."What? I could happen! At least from being alone and his fear wont help at all! And even if that wont happen his heart will still freeze" April chuckled at my ranting about insanity and shook her head in amusement, but then got a look of seriousness on her face when I said the last part.

"Don't worry Leo. We'll find him and make things right. We have gone against worse things than this, right? Or you guys have anyway. Everything is going to be fine." We all smiled at her and even if we didn't say it, she knew that we were grateful for her help. It was a good thing that this happened **after** she had chosen to come back to us. We sat quiet for a few minutes, but then Mikey giggled a little for no obvious reason.

"Hey, guys? Do you remember that time when the snow had made it's way into the sewers and made on of the tunnels into a mini winter land? When we were kids?" It took a second, but then I remembered. That time we had sneaked out of the lair in the middle of the night and looked through the tunnels for something to do.

"Yeah, it was before Leo got so boring and a little Splinter Jr." Raph smirked and I glared at him a little. But I knew it was true, there was a time I wasn't that much of 'a teacher's pet' like Raph likes to put it. And when we found that snow tunnel was a good example.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_We were like six years old and one night we had waited till we knew Splinter was asleep and then we had sneaked out and walked through the sewers and tried to think of something to do, when we found a tunnel that was covered in snow from the surface. But we had only seen snow on TV and didn't know much about it other than it was white. All of us except Donnie of course._

"_Donnie, is that... snow?" Mikey asked and pointed at the white fluffy stuff on the ground. Donnie squatted down and touched the white snow and shuddered at the coldness. Then he looked up at us._

"_Yeah, this is snow, actual snow from the surface!" He said with excitement, squeezed the snow in his hands to a snowball and threw the cold, wet snow in Mikey's face so he started to cough and splutter to get it out of his mouth and nose. Then he picked up some snow to and threw it at Donnie, who dodged and threw a new one, at Raph and me._

"_Come on guys! Let's play!" He called out and then got a flying snowball right in his chest and rejoined the fun with his little brother. Raph and I looked at each other, shrugged and then joined the playful snowball fight. But after a while we got tired and both Raph and I had drenched our younger brothers with the snow, so we took a break and sat down to catch our breath, but it was hard since we laughed and panted at the same time. Donnie then flew up from where he sat and looked at us._

"_Guys, check this out!" He said and ran over to a little snowdrift and started to shape it, made feet for it, added a body and a head and put sticks in the sides of it to make him arms and put rocks in the head to give him eyes. When he was done it looked pretty hilarious and silly. It had a medium head about the same size as a football, a smaller chest and about the bottom had about the same size as his head had. Where his nose was supposed to be there were a bigger rock which made it look like a potato nose and on the head he had stuck an old weed he had found on the ground so it would look like hair. Then he walked behind it and moved it's arms and talked for it to make it look like it was alive._

"_Hi my name is Alex, and I love warmth and summer." My brothers and I laughed at the joke, that a snowman liked summer and warmth since snow melted when it was too hot outside. Mikey ran over and hugged the snowman to give him a bit of his warmth. Donnie giggled at Mikey, then froze in fear from something he saw but we didn't. We frowned at him and then turned around and saw Master Splinter, standing there with a dangerously angry look on his face. We looked at each other, and knew we were in big, big trouble._

_"My sons, we are going home, now!"_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Raph, Mikey and I laughed out loud at the memory and even April smiled and giggled a little. Raph wiped tears of laughter away and tried to catch his breath. Mikey was down on his knees and his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach laughing so hard and I was leaning against the wall of our temporary shelter and had my head leaned against the wall as much as it was possible.

"Haha, was Splinter angry or was he angry?" Mikey squealed out through his laughter and leaned towards the ground, trying to help his breathing. Raph cackled and took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit before speaking.

"He must have made us train for like ten hours straight or something!" He said and started to chuckle again. I sighed and tried to stop laughing and just leaned against the wall. But every now and then a little chuckle left my lips.

"Yeah, but Donnie always seemed to love the snow and the coldness never seemed bothered him. Even in the winter he could sit in his cold lab without getting bothered and even in the winter when we where on patrol he didn't seem bothered at all.

"I can't understand why he thinks he's dangerous. He's probably the least offensive guy I know. He's a pacifist not a monster." April said and looked worried and and thoughtful. Mikey looked like he was about to respond but someone else cut him off.

"Yeah, I bet he's the nicest person ever!" It wasn't anyone of us who said that, but we didn't see who it was who said that. We looked around, trying to find out who said that. But we saw no one.

"Who said that?" Mikey asked and looked around. To the left, to the right, up in the ceiling and down on the floor but saw nothing. No answer was heard. Raph stood up and took out his sai, which was rather difficult since they were inside all of his cloths so it took a while, and stood in a fighting stance and was ready for a fight.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"He yelled out and the rest of us also took out our weapons and took a fighting stance around the fire. First we heard nothing and saw nothing but when April took out her flashlight and tried to find the speaker but it was no good. But then the voice was heard again.

"Oh, what a nice fire you have here. I like the warmth from it." It was heard from behind and we slowly turned around to see... a little talking snow man standing a few feet from the fire and admired it. He saw us and chuckled happily.

"Hehe, am I right?" April let out a scream of fright and kicked him in the head which flew off his body and into Raph's arms, who dropped his weapons in shock. Raph looked at the head in his arms with wide eyes and for a few seconds he did nothing. The head just looked at Raph with a smile and big eyes.

"Hey there!" He said after a few seconds and smiled widely. Raph just stared and then the reaction came.

"You're freaky!" He then threw the head to Mikey, who threw it to me and I threw it to April, who threw it to Raph and so we went on for a while and we shouted to each other as we did.

"I don't want it Raph!"

"Don't give it to me!"

"Just take it, it's just a head!"

"Then you take it!"

"Back at you!"

"Ew, ew ew, the body!" At the last part Raph threw it at the body and it crashed into the wall and then tried to regain it's balance and footing. When he did and put his head back on his body he started to walk towards us again but this time a little more careful.

"Okay, we got off on a bad start. So let's start over. Hi fellas, my name is Alex and I like warmth and summer." Three of four had heard those exact same words years ago, from a child and not from the thing that he was talking for. I repeated the words in my head one more time and then looked at the little snowman. The same body, the same head, the same appearance and the same words Donnie had used on him all those years ago.

"Alex? I mean, _that_ Alex?" Raph and Mikey had also eyed him and was now looking at me, questioning my thoughts. Not that it was a surprise that they did. My brothers always did that.

"You mean **_that _**Alex? But it's impossible! He was a dead object!" Raph hissed in my ear and I looked at him and gestured at the snow man.

"Then you explain who that is." I said with a small laugh of disbelief and looked at the snow man. Raph still doubted me but Mikey kneeled down in front of the snow man Alex and looked at him in wonder.

"That's right, I remember! Alex the snow man!" Alex eyed us and while he smiled he looked like he was trying to remember that we had met or something. He gestured with his hands that he wanted us to talk.

"And you are?" Mikey snapped out of his look of wonder and and tried to find his tongue, and for once it looked like the cat had got his tongue. But he did find it again and started to talk again.

"Oh ,uh, well, I'm Michelangelo but call me Mikey. These are my brothers Leonardo and Raphael, or Raph and Leo for short and that girl over there is our friend April." At each name he said we all made small gestures to show which one of us he meant. Alex nodded and smiled wide and bright.

"Well pleasure to meet you all! You all seem very nice!" I kneeled down beside Mikey and looked at the little snow man and asked him what I had on my mind.

"Hey, Alex? Did Donnie build you?" He nodded eagerly and his weed-hair bounced up and down when he did so.

"Yeah, why?" April bended down and rested her hands on her knees so she was a little closer to his eye level. He then looked at her when she turned to him.

"Do you know where he is? Can you lead us to him?" He nodded again and his weed-hair once again bounced up and down.

"Yeah, why?" He repeated and had the same look on his face as did a few seconds ago when he gave his answer to our other question. This time Raph started talking.

"I'll tell you why. We need Donnie to unfreeze this winter and bring back summer, before he turns into an ice sculptor! And before America turns into a big glacier!" Alex looked at us and then seemed to think over the reasons and then gave his answer.

"Sure, I'll show you the the way to your friend. I have always wanted to see summer anyway, but I don't know why. I've just always wanted to feel actual warmth and see summer." We looked at each other in confusion. I looked down on him and had a raised eyebrow at him.

"Really? Do you, you know, have any experience with heat at all?" He stared at me for two seconds, then shook his head.

"Nope, but how bad can it be? Come on! Let's go and bring back summer!" He yelled and ran towards the opening in the ship. Raph held him back and stopped him from running out into the storm.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it there tiger! We've been walking for hours, and I don't know about snow men, but we need to sleep, let's go the first thing in the morning instead." Alex seemed a little disappointed, but shrugged it off and laid down to sleep. Mikey and April took out their sleeping bags and laid down to sleep. I took out mine to and just as I laid down I heard Raph's voice beside me.

"Leo, are you sure about this? Are we really gonna take direction help from a little guy made of snow? He doesn't even know what happens to snow if it gets warm!" I sighed and looked him in the eyes. From the light of the fire I saw the worry, concern and insecurity in his green eyes and I could understand his uncertainty. But right now we had no other choice.

"Right now we don't have a choice Raph. We need to get to Donnie fast and this little guy was made by Donnie, twice. We can only hope he is right about the directions and is not leading us into a trap." Raph sighed in frustration and just rolled over to his other side trying to fall asleep, but then I heard his voice again.

"Oh, by the way. If he turns out to be no good, then I'm going to tell him about the whole 'warm-snow-thingy'" He grinned and then fell asleep. I sighed and shook my head. 'Brothers will be brothers I guess.' I thought before I too fell asleep, but before I did, I thought over what had happened today. '_Good night Donnie. I hope you're safe...'_ That one thought ran through my head before I fell asleep beside my little brothers and my only human friend.

* * *

(Karai's P.O.V)

I watched over the city from my father's throne room and watched the blizzard blow over every building, park and street in New York. Some how I knew the turtles had something to do with this. There was no way it could have just started to snow like crazy in the summer and the Kraang worked for us now so it was the only explanation. I heard the doors open and turned around to see the newly mutated Bradford enter.

"What do you have to report Bradford? Better be something useful." Bradford kneeled before me and started talking.

"Our troupes spotted one of the turtles alone this evening, then one known as Donatello. He seems to be responsible for this winter, cause he spread the ice and snow where he ran, and he ran away on the ocean, turning it into solid ice as well. And a few hours later we saw the other turtles and their human friend going after him. They where heading from the west coast. We awaits your orders Karai." He bowed his head and was quiet. I thought for a few seconds. This situation could actually be useful.

"Bring out about thirty foot bots and prepare them for a walk. We are gonna walk after the turtles and bring this turtle Donatello back to our lair. With him I could bring Splinter out of his hiding and I could finally avenge my mother. Now go!" Bradford bowed and walked out. I turned back to the window and looked over to the ocean.

"Beware, turtle. You are gonna belong to me in only a matter of days, and then you, your master and your brothers will die."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was a long one! I hope you like it and will find it worth to wait for the next chapter. I feel pretty satisfied with Alex the Snow man and the flashback, though I also feel it was a little rushed. But anyway, hope you like, please review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in next chapter! Good night!**


	7. Kapitel 7, We can work this out together

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have a wonderful holiday! Okay I've been thinking over the story, and now afterwards I feel that Leo would have been a better choice for the 'Elsa' role, you know with his obsession for being like Master Splinter and being perfect and trying to protect his brothers and all that, but there is a few reasons I chose Donnie for this part in the story. First of all, he is the one who came up with the retro mutagen that froze things and the was mixing with it before he froze the Mutagen man and is the one that knows most about science and 'plays' with it the most. Second of all, his interest for April would trig his emotions off and make him sad, thus making the powers stronger right away and third of all, Donnie is my favorite turtle! He's so adorable and all! Anyway on with the story and as the rest of you wanted I will try to fit in the song 'For the first time in forever' the reprise with the idea I have for the chapter, and I have updated chapter 2 and put in 'Do you wanna build a snow man?' with both his brothers and Donnie are singing, hope you like that. Please give me your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 7, We can work this out together

(Raph's P.O.V)

The morning came faster then I liked and it had just gone a few minutes before I had to wake up. And for the first seconds I had no idea where I was and why we weren't in the lair and why it was so cold. Then, piece by piece it came back. The fight, Donnie running way and us going out looking for him in a crazy snow storm. I sighed and saw the sun shine through the opening in the boat we had slept in. As silent as I could I squirmed out of my sleeping bag and carefully walked towards the opening without waking the others and looked through the opening to the boat and saw the sun shine over the frozen sea and the landscape around it. In the storm we had struggled against last night I hadn't been able to see it, but now in the sunlight and when it wasn't blowing too much I saw how beautiful the snow was and how the landscape looked was simply breathtaking.

"Raph?" I turned around and saw my that my brothers and April had woken up and was now sitting up in their sleeping bags, rubbing their eyes or stretching the stiffness out of their limbs. Mikey was looking at me and then looked at the opening and saw the sun and then looked back at me. He saw the sun too.

"How is the weather out there Raph?" Leo asked who couldn't see the opening from where he was sitting and rubbing his eyes. I looked out again, and then looked at the others.

"It's better than last night. In fact, it's sunshine and no snowing!" Mikey flew up from his sleeping bag and ran towards the opening and looked out, then ran out into the winter wonderland. Since we had slept in our winter clothes I didn't worry that he would be cold. April soon joined him outside and beside her was that little snow man Alex who seemed as excited as he was last night when we said that we would bring back summer. Hmph, he was strange little guy, uh creature, uh thing, ugh whatever! Leo walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as he looked over the sunny, white and beautiful landscape and saw Mikey and April having a little snowball fight, which didn't work out so well since it wasn't wet snow.

"Wow. I never knew winter could be so... beautiful." Leo breathed, barely audibly, but I heard. I nodded and smiled at him. Being stuck in a sewer gave us limits and we had not seen winter before except on TV, and that didn't count, so needless to say it was so incredible to see something like this.

"Yeah, too bad it's so cold and that, you know America is on it's way to freeze completely and all that." I said and couldn't help but chuckle and the part of America, though it wasn't anything to laugh at."Though it looks like Donnie has calmed down a bit since last night." I added and tried to sound happier. Leo nodded and then walked out on the ice. April and Mikey looked at us and stopped their little snow ball fight.

"April, do you think you have signal out here?" April took out her phone and looked at it for a few seconds, then nodded."How far has the winter spread out over America so far?" Leo asked and April started to press on some apps on her phone and after about a minute she gave her answer. And wasn't a good one.

"Hmph, about half of America is covered in snow right now since the blizzard has not only over New York, but also got big enough to cover almost half of the country! And right now it's over the limits between Kansas and Missouri and the states around them." She exclaimed and threw her arms into the air. We groaned in response.

"This is getting too far out of hand! We have to find Donnie now and make him stop this madness! Before the U.S will be nothing but a land for polar bears and penguins!" April put up her as she put her phone down in one of her pockets.

"Actually polar bears and penguins don't live together. They live on different poles. You know, north and south pole. If they would live together it would..." Mikey put his hand over her mouth and just looked at her in a bored way.

"You know that's not the point right now, right? It's a little bigger than that." April rolled her eyes and removed the hand from her mouth and spat our some of the snow that was stuck on Mikey's mitten.

"Aw, come on. It's such things Donnie would say." That made all of us frown a little sadly. As much as I hated when he started to talk about details about these kind of stuff, sometimes when it was a very bad timing, it seemed a little off when he wasn't here to do it. It just felt so obvious that something was missing on our team, or someone anyway.

"Come on, let's start moving. Alex, how far is it from here to where Donnie is?" Leo looked at the little snow man, who pointed at the horizon.

"That way for a few miles. He wanted to be as far away as possible from the shore and from people." He said and we started to walk towards the horizon and this time it didn't start to snow when started to walk. It didn't snow at all during the whole walk. Which was a pretty long one. After about twenty minutes later Alex started to talk again.

"If we keep this speed up we'll be at his place in about six hours. In case Donnie is calm and doesn't make a new storm again. Do you want to hurry it up or keep it this pace?" Leo thought it over and then looked at us.

"I think we should try to hurry it up a little. I want to get to Donnie as soon as possible. And before sun down too." April took a look at her phone and then looked at Leo with confusion. "You, do realize it's still morning, right? It's only half past nine in the morning." Leo looked at her and waved his hand at her in a dismissive way.

"I know, but since it's winter now I figured it would get dark faster now. It's pretty dark last night even if it wasn't that late yet." She nodded in understanding and put her phone down again and we hurried our pace. For the next hours we didn't say much just walked, but after a while Mikey couldn't be quiet anymore.

"So, we never said what our plan was last night. Like Raph said, Donnie was pretty clear with what he wanted. What if he just kicks us out or attacks us or something?" Leo put a hand on his shoulder and smiled calmly at him.

"Mikey, it's Donnie we're talking about here. He has never tried to hurt us or anything. Like April said, he's a pacifist and has a very good heart. He wouldn't hurt a fly if not necessary. We'll just have to talk some sense into him and then he'll come with us. I'm sure of it." I wasn't that convinced about the last part, it would take more than that to make Donnie come back home, but I had to agree that Donnie had a good heart, almost too good. Then I saw something in the horizon that I found interesting and squinted my eyes, trying to see it better. It was white and blue and had a very strange shape, that was all I saw. I put my bag down and took out a telescope and put it to my eye. Meanwhile I heard the other discus something put I didn't really pay attention.

"But why did he run away? Why was he scared?" Alex asked and I heard April answer the snow mans question.

"He was scared he would hurt us with his ice powers and ran away so he couldn't. He was scared that's all." But Alex still seemed to have questions about what had happened.

"But why was he scared? Didn't you guys try to help him?" Leo scoffed at the question and turned to the snow man.

"Of course we did! What kind of question it that? We were there all the time and asked every day what was wrong, he was the one who was hiding from us and refused to tell us!" Alex looked at him and raised an eyebrow at Leo and his answer.

"So you were trying to, force him to tell?" Leo and Mikey's eyes met and then looked back at the snow man.

"Well, yeah. What, did we do something wrong?" Mikey asked in all his innocence. Alex put his arms crossed over chest and looked at them in a strange way.

"Sorry if I miss out on something, but how can it help being pushy?" Both Mikey and Leo looked at each other in shock and Leo couldn't get an understandable word out of himself. It was nothing but stuttering, no real words. "Well, I, I mean, we just, uh. Well what would you suggest then?!" He sounded pretty angry, but he always did when someone we didn't really know questioned his leading. Alex put his hands down and his gaze softened.

"Love? Care? Understanding? The more pressure on him just adds stress, which in turn just scares him even more. And all people," He looked at us and trailed off a little. "er, everyone makes bad choices when they're mad, scared or stressed. And when your brother let his fear and stress go," He gestured to our surroundings. "he let this go." I had removed the telescope from my eye some time during his talking and had listened to him, and now I could help but feel a little blamed.

"Are you saying we're partly responsible for this?" He looked me and sighed and shook his head. It was clear we, or at least I, didn't see things the way he did.

"I'm saying that you, all of you, have approached him in the wrong way. Next time, try to be more understanding and less forcing or you will only scare him even more. And I think you must have been scared, stressed or angry as well, since pushing him so far as you did was a pretty bad choice." I looked away from him and put the telescope to my eye again. What I saw was pretty cool, a big palace made of nothing but pure ice and in the sun shine it looked simply as breathtaking as the landscape but in an even more beautiful way.

"The question is, where is he?" Leo asked himself and before anyone else could answer that question, I did without removing the telescope from my eye.

"Oh, I'd say in that big ice castle over there." The words had barely left my lips before Leo stole the telescope from me and pushed me away from where I was standing.

"What?! Let me see!" I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest as he looked through the telescope. After a minute he put it down and then looked at us."Let's go and check it out!" We started to run in that direction and as we got closer the others also saw the palace better, and it sure was beautiful. When we got there we saw it had tall towers, big windows, balconies and everything was made of ice!

"Wow, this is... beautiful." April whispered and her big blue eyes was widened and her mouth was slightly opened. Mikey looked at it and his eyes was also widened.

"Donnie made this all by himself? Awesome!" Leo was also stunned but snapped out of it first and turned to us. "Okay guys, let's go!" Alex started to go beside him, but was pushed back by Leo.

"No you stay here." Alex looked at him and started to argue about it.

"What! Why?" I looked at him and put a hand on his head. It was cold but I didn't pull away from him. He looked up at me.

"Cause we're here to calm Donnie down and bring him home. How will he react if he sees a talking snow man?" Alex still didn't look convinced, but nodded in understanding.

"Just give us a few minutes Alex, okay?" April said and then we all walked in through the big doors. The room we first saw was beautiful and as breathtaking as the castle itself. A big room with two stairs that lead up to on platform which lead to two doors that also had stairs that lead up to others rooms. In the middle of the room was a big ice sculptor that looked like a big snowflake. And the floor was slippery but crystal clear and was ice blue and had snowflakes frozen into it, so when you looked at it from above it looked like someone had painted snowflakes all over it with white color on the blue. And all around the room was a thicker handrail that went from the upper levels into this room and stopped in the middle of it about thirty feet above the floor.

"This is beautiful. I can't believe Donnie has actually made this by himself." I said and looked around the room with big eyes. Leo twirled around and looked up into the roof, the ice reflected into his eyes.

"Yeah, it is amazing. It's too bad we have to take it all down when Donnie takes away winter from the city and the U.S." Mikey inspected the ice sculptor and tapped it softly.

"I don't understand I've never thought about ice and snow as something beautiful only as something cold and, well bad. Since we're cold-blooded and all that." We nodded and then started look around again.

"Okay, where do we look first?" I asked and looked at Leo, but before he could answer we heard someone coming down from the upper levels.

"Quick! Hide!" Leo hissed and we all ran in under the stairs to hide, which I didn't see the point in since Donnie was the only one here, but I guess Leo was going after instinct. Then something green and blue slid into the room. And when I say slid, I mean slid. On the hand railing that went across the room something green and blue came into view.

"What the heck..." I only whispered, but still. It was the only thing I could say right there and then. You guess three times who it was on the railing. He slid on the railing like it was a skateboard ramp, minus the skateboard and it went fast.

"Yahoo!" Donnie laughed and slid into the room and when he reached the end of the rail he jumped made a few flips until he landed on the floor on one foot and outstretched arms. "And he sticks the landing! Woo-ho! That's is what I'm talking about! I'd like to see Mikey do that on a skateboard!" For a second his smile died down and he looked a little sad, but slapped himself across the face, which made us jump a little. "No! Don't think about it! Don't think about it! It's bad enough that you have to be alone, but don't torture yourself!" He was quiet for a second and looked like he thought about something, but started talking again. "And once again you're talking to yourself. Great! You have been alone for two days and are already talking to yourself! Great, just great!" He then looked behind himself and saw that the doors was open and the looked down on the floor and saw our footprints. I cursed myself and my brothers for forgetting to close the doors, but then got other things to think about, cause Donnie started to talk again, but not to himself.

"Okay, I know you're there! Now come out or I will have to kick you out of your hiding with force!" He raised his hand and a ball of ice started to take form. Leo signaled to us and we jumped out from under the stair.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Donnie, don't shoot!" April yelled and put her hands out in front us. Donnie saw us and his gaze softened and looked a little surprised when he saw us.

"Guys? April?" He then waved with his hand and the ice disappeared from his hand. But he didn't look so happy when he saw us. "What are you doing here?" It was first then I realized that he looked different. Instead of his brown knee pads and elbow pads and everything else he had wore before he had sleeves from his elbows and to his wrists and from his knees and down to his ankles he had pant legs and they were ice blue and he had made a new mask with the same color and his gear, the belt around his waist and the strap was also icy blue and his Bō staff has covered in frost and ice and the cloth was icy blue as well. Though nothing on his feet. And all of the gear looked like it was covered in snowflakes and frost. And his eyes of course, looked so pale they almost didn't have any color, but had a tiny hint of blue.

"Wow. Donnie you look different. I mean, it's good, you look good with this, and this place, it's amazing." Mikey gestured around the room and then met Donnie's eyes. Donnie smiled a little and looked around the room with pride.

"It's pretty beautiful isn't it? I never thought I would create thing like this. Things of metal and with a screwdriver, sure. But of ice, never." We all looked at him and then Leo opened his mouth.

"Donnie, we're sorry about what happened the other day." Donnie jerked away from us when he brought that up and looked away. Leo saw that, but kept talking. "I mean if I had known I would never have grabbed your glove and..." Donnie put up a hand and waved it in front of Leo.

"No, no Leo. You don't have to apologize, but you probably should go home now. Back to New York." We looked at each other in shook and then looked back at Donnie. "But we just got here!" I said and stepped forward and tried to touch him, but he jerked away from me and walked into the room next to this one.

"Please, just go home guys! Leave me alone!" We didn't leave him alone, we ran after him into the room.

"But Donnie we just want to whoa..." April trailed off when we saw that the room was covered in ice sculptors. All kinds of sculptors. Humans, animals or things. It was both impressive and a little creepy. Mostly because that humans and animals looked like they were staring at us.

"You like my creations? I think they look quite realistic." Donnie was standing over at an ice dragon with a snake-like body and wide opened mouth and short by strong legs a pair of big and awe wings. And on the on the cheeks it had a mustache that almost touched the floor. Donnie looked at with pride and stroke it under the wide opened mouth. I didn't find any words, but Mikey did, being Mikey.

"Dude, this is creepy! They're staring at me." He looked at a big frozen man with big muscles and a scowl on his face. If he was real he could have been one of those guys who could have been bullies. Someone you didn't want to mess with. Donnie's eyes narrowed and stared at Mikey.

"I don't see why it hurts you! It's not your home! Now you are getting out of here!" He pointed at the doors but looked us in the eyes. April shook her head in determination.

"No! Donnie, I'm not going to leave you here!" Donnie walked up to her until he was only inches away from her face and said something I never guessed he would to April of all people.

"It didn't seem so hard to ditch us the first time, was it?" She gasped and walked a few steps away from him. I turned to Donnie and looked him in the eyes.

"Donnie, there is no need to be rude! And you can't just go around and freeze things and spread ice wherever you go! It wont solve a thing for anyone or for you! Don't you know that if you keep doing this you heart will turn into and ice-cube!" He rolled his eyes and looked at me like he was talking to an idiot.

"Yes I know Raph, I'm not an idiot! Do you think I was just locked up in my lab and being a scared little kid all the time? I did test after test after test to get more information about this! I just don't care anymore, so now leave me alone!" He walked past us and bumped his shoulder into mine when he passed. Leo turned around and tried to grab his shoulder, but wasn't let.

"Donnie why can't you just try to listen to us. We're only trying to help! We don't want you to be here alone in a cold place with no one to talk to. You said it yourself, you're already talking to yourself! It's just not healthy to be alone like this!" Donnie then turned around and stretched out his arms and walked backwards towards the door.

"Well I don't see my actions hurt anyone! I froze the water on the coast of New York that's all! I don't see anyone getting hurt from my powers! Sure, I'm alone no one get's hurt, right?!" He then turned back around and walked out of the room, leaving us dumbfounded.

"He has no idea." Mikey whispered to us and Leo nodded. We then ran after him and saw him walk up one of the stairs.

"But you do hurt people, you..." We then got interrupted by a quieter voice talking .

"Wait, what's that?" Donnie asked and turned around in the stair. Then we saw Alex run into the room and waved at Donnie.

"Hi, I'm Alex and I like warmth and summer!" Donnie gasped in surprise and jerked back slightly. Then looked at the little snow man at the bottom of the stairs. We saw the memory play in his mind.

"Alex?" He said to himself and looked at the small little snow man and seemed surprised that he was alive and talking. Alex walked up to the end of the stairs and looked up at his creator.

"You built me, remember that?" Donnie moved his lips, but didn't say anything and looked down into the ground. Then he looked back at the snow man.

"And you're alive?" He said in disbelief. Alex nodded and moved his arms a little to prove his point. Mikey kneeled down next to the snow man and patted his head.

"He's like the one you built when we were kids. Remember that Donnie?" Donnie nodded again and smiled a little. Then he snapped out of it and walked up the stairs to the platform.

"Well it was nice to see you all, but now you have to go." He said it with less force and Mikey stood up and walked after him.

"But Donnie..." He turned to Mikey and this time looked more vulnerable than forceful.

"Mikey, please. Can't you guys see I'm only trying to protect you guys?" He said and walked to one of the stairs that lead to a new floor. Mikey followed him, with us behind him.

"You don't have to protect us, we're not afraid. Please don't shut us out again, _Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore._" Donnie walked up the stairs and we followed with Mikey in the lead.

"_Cause for the first time in forever, we finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. _We can head back to the city together, _You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, We will be right here_" We had walked after Donnie into a new room with a little balcony and the sun light shone in through the opening. Donnie turned around and looked at us begging eyes. He was desperate, that was plain to see.

"Guys. _Please go back home, your lives awaits_. _Go enjoy the sun and meet all that waits._" We tried to talk with him about what was home in New York.

"Yeah, but..." Leo tried but Donnie interrupted.

"I know. _You mean well, but leave me be_."He walked out on his balcony and looked out over the ocean with us behind him. We walked up to him and looked out."_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_. _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._" We looked at him and he started to walk back into the room. Mikey took a breath and while looking out over the ocean, he started again.

"_Actually we're not__._" Donnie froze in his step and turned back to Mikey.

"_What do you mean you're not?_" He looked at Mikey sharply and looked a little scared. Mikey looked at the ocean and not at Donnie, since he was afraid of Donnie's reaction. But Leo apparently wasn't.

"_I get the feeling you don't know._" Donnie walked over to us and reached over to the railing and leaned over it so he could look at all of us.

"_What do I not know?_" He sounded a little demanding, but then again, who wouldn't. Mikey had just said we weren't completely safe from his powers, so of course he would be scared.

"_The U.S is __in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_." Mikey leaned his elbows on the railing and had his head in his hands and wasn't looking Donnie in the eyes until the end of his sentence. Donnie eyes widened in fear and we all saw he would panic soon.

"What?" Donnie eyes widened in fear and we all saw he would panic soon. He backed one step away from us. Now I didn't want to be quiet anymore.

"You've kind of set off an accidental winter... everywhere" I tried to say that as gently as I could, and really tried to say it calmly so he wouldn't freak out.

"Everywhere?" Donnie backed a few more steps and tried to breathe calmly. April took a step towards him with a calm smile.

"Well it's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Donnie shook his head and had his hands in front him so he could keep an eye on them or something.

"No, I can't, I — I don't know how!" He looked like was about to freak out and a small amount of snow started to fall from the sky. Mikey, ever the optimism stepped towards him and grabbed his hands before Donnie could react.

"Sure you can! I know you can! 'C_ause for the first time in forever_" Donnie shook his head in denial and pulled his arms back from Mikey. He stepped backwards and then took a strong grip on the rail in front of him and leaned over the edge.

"_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_" Even more snow flew around him and Mikey tried to walk through the snow.

"_You don't have to be afraid_" Donnie tried to breathe normally and keep the fear away, but couldn't. He brought his hands to his chest trying to calm himself.

"_No escape from the storm inside of me!_" Mikey and the rest of us fought against the snow that flew around him and tried to get close enough.

"_We can work this out together_" Donnie brought his hands in front of him, gripping them tightly before gripping the railing again. "

_I can't control the curse!_" The snow flew even faster and more came as well making it hard for us to get close.

"_We'll reverse the storm you've made_" Donnie tried his best to get rid of the snow around him, but it didn't work out so well.

"_Oh_, _Mikey,__ please, you'll only make it worse!_" He now leaned over the railing, like he was going to hurl, but I guess he just tried to stop himself from freaking out completely.

"_Don't panic, we'll make the sun shine bright_." No matter hard Mikey tried to calm Donnie with his words, it didn't seem to work. He only seemed to get more and more scared.

"_There's so much fear!_" He took a look at his reflection in the wall of his palace and then turned to us. "_You're not safe here!_" Mikey had fought his way through the snow and was now making his way towards Donnie, who was now leaning on the railing and was staring down in the floor.

"_We can face this thing together_" He touched Donnie's shoulders and tried to sooth him.

"_No!_" Donnie was still in the same position. But broke it and brought his hands to the sides of his head.

"_We can change this crazy weather, and everything will be all right..." _Donnie was having his hands on his temples and tried to calm himself, but it didn't go so well. And all of a sudden he threw his hands backwards, shook Mikey's hands of and threw a giant ice ball away from himself and let it all out of himself.

"_I CAN'T!_" Mikey had thrown himself back a bit so he would get hit with the ice and then looked down where it had hit and I big hole in the thick ice was shown. Then he looked back at Donnie, who now leaning heavily on the railing and panted heavily from his outburst. I stepped forward and shook his shoulder a little carefully.

"Eh, Donnie? Are you... alright?" I already knew the answer, but it was the only thing I could think out of to say. Donnie shook his head while trying to catch his breath.

"No. I. am. **Not**. Alright!" When he said 'not' he threw out a new ice ball out over the frozen ocean and then looked at us, as dark clouds were covering the sky.

"Woah, Donnie. Maybe you should calm..." Before April could finish her sentence, Donnie turned to her with both panic and fear in his eyes.

"Don't you tell me to calm down April! I stayed locked up in my lab to stay away from you so you would be safe, then I ran out here so I could be free to use my powers without hurting anyone. And now you mean to tell me I am freezing, not only New york, but the entire **COUNTRY** and you want me to **calm down!?**" We nodded and he threw his head backwards so he was looking upwards. As he had talked snow had started to fall from the sky, faster and with more force by the minute and it was hard to see anything through the snow. "You should leave now." He said, as calm as he could, which couldn't be easy.

"No, Donnie we're not leaving without you! I know we can work this out together!" Leo said and put a hand on his shoulder. Donnie looked at him in desperation and fear.

"How?! What do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? I can't undo this winter, this isn't magic Leo! I can't say some 'magic words' and then all this will just go away! This is some weird science from another dimension which I can't find away to undo in it's orginal state, and now it's even more complicated! I- I don't know if there is a way to fix this." He said a little softer and just looked away. As he calmed down the snow started to calm down as well. "So please just go." Leo shook his head and just crossed his arms over his chest. I stepped forward and grabbed both of his shoulders (he was really cold to the touch) and turned him around so he met my eyes.

"Donnie, we can fix this! We'll find a way! But we can't do that if you keep telling us to leave! Then both you and America's people will die! Can you get that through you head? We can fix this!" He pushed me away and a saw a thing layer of ice on my coat where hands had touched me. He saw that too and paled, so I dusted it off as fast as I could. He leaned forward and grabbed the railing again and sighed in hopelessness.

"Can this day get any worse?" He had barely said those words, before we heard a big crash from the bottom floor. With Donnie first, we raced down the the down floor and saw foot bots, the newly mutated Dogpound and Karai.

"The foot!" Leo exclaimed and we got out our weapons.

"I've got to learn how to keep my mouth shut!" Donnie said as he took out his staff and prepared to fight.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was a long chapter! Quite a Christmas gift, right? A late one, but still. I hope you like it, and I know April didn't get much to say and do, but I did the best I could and Alex was sort of left out at the end, but he'll get more screen time in the next chapter I promise. I mean, if you want me to. Anyway, bye and good night, and again, merry Christmas! **


	8. Chapter 8, A frozen heart!

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Okay, last chapter was a tense one, right? Or at least, I think so. We had a moment of insight, a family reunion and the horrible truth was revealed to our little ice prince. And we had the beginning of a fight with the foot. Let's see what happens next, shall we? Okay, here it is, read, enjoy and please review. Plus, hope the ending is good enough for you, and please don't think I'm a Leo hater!**

* * *

Chapter 8, A frozen heart!

(Donnie's P.O.V)

Okay, this was not exactly my best day. First my brothers and friend, who and I had left to protect from myself, had showed up and refused to leave me and then some weird little snowman from my past had showed up, claiming that he was alive and that I had built him long ago and worst of all, my brothers had revealed that my powers right now covered America in a big winter! And last but not least the foot had showed up and wanted to pick a fight! Awesome day, right? I guess I had to kick my brothers out later, after I had kicked the foot out! I took out my frost covered bō as my brothers and April took out their weapons.

"You led _the foot clan_ here?!" I couldn't help but ask, with a hint out frustration. Raph growled a little and glared at me in annoyance. He didn't like my question, that was clear. He hated being blamed for things, especially for things he hadn't done.

"No, we didn't!" He said with force and looked like he was about to punch me instead of the robots in the same room. But then Karai stepped up towards us and interfered in our little 'conversation,' being the nice polite girl she was.

"Yeah, you did. If you hadn't gone out and lead the way for us, we wouldn't have found this place as easy. So I guess I should thank you, but I'll spare that for later. Right now, hand over your brother to us and no one will get hurt... too much." So, it was Leo she was after, again! Well dream on girl, I may have to kick hi out, but you'll not get while I'm here! Leo himself seemed to think the same thing right now, but not exactly in the same way.

"Look Karai, if it's me you want again, you'll have to fight for me, but leave my brothers out of this!" Karai rolled her eyes and let out a sneering laugh. Okay, not what was so funny? When she stopped laughing she took out a tanto sword while talking.

"For once Leo, it's not you I'm after. It's him I want." She pointed with her sword at... me. My brothers looked shocked and April looked a little more scared than worried. Me, I was too a little shocked but wiped it off as soon as I could.

"Me? What do you want with me?" I tried to look angry, but I knew a little of my fear shined through me and Karai apparently saw that. She smiled a little smugly.

"Well this new ability of yours could be proven useful for us. And if not, I could only get rid of you and we'll have one less turtle to care for." She polished her sword on her coat and looked she showed no interest in talking to us, but then she stretched out her arm and once again pointed with her sword at me. "But first you will take away this winter from the city and our country! We can't work in this winter, so do it!" She looked pretty demanding and was only inches away from my face with her sword. I felt the fright grow in me and I knew I had to get away from this to think out some plan. So I wiped the fear from my face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"And why should I listen to you? You're not the boss of me, I'm not one of your little robots to control! And get that thing out of my face, before someone gets hurt!" I blew out a little ice cloud and froze the sword blade entirely down to the hilt. Karai looked a little shocked and pulled her sword back and looked at it. She hadn't seen it coming at all, giving me time to grip my staff tighter and step back from her. And I knew another weak spot to get her out of her stance. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not play with knifes? No, right, she didn't cause you don't have one." I admit, I felt pretty low for saying so, but right now I didn't care that much. But her face was broken and for a second, it looked she was going to cry. But I didn't leave her time to recover. I raised my staff and slammed one end of it into the floor and at my command a smaller storm blew up in the room. And while they covered their eyes I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, but the storm died pretty fast and 'Rahzar' as Mikey called him now saw me and I heard him holler at me.

"Up there! Let's get him!" I ran up to the next floor and looked out of a window and made small spaces for my hands feet and climbed up to the roof and when I got up I removed them as fast as I could. But apparently it didn't work since the foot-bots had weapons that helped them climb up to the roof where I was. I groaned and faced that I had to fight them off and as soon as they got up I formed new balls of ice to fight with.

"Okay you big metal freaks! You want to do this the hard way? Fine, we'll do it the hard way!" And then the fight started.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

Okay, so not only was this all pretty bad as it was already, but know the foot was after Donnie as well! Half the robots and Rahzar had gone after him when he ran away but we decided to stay and fight these others guys and Karai off as long as possible. Leo took off to fight Karai (obviously) and Raph, April and I tried to fight off the robots, but I stayed close to April since she still was pretty inexperienced with the ninja stuff. No offense to her in anyway. But as we tried to fight them off I couldn't but feel worried for Donnie and wondered how he was doing. Then a little cry interrupted my thoughts. I saw Alex cornered by a foot robot who had a sword raised over him.

"Alex!" I jumped over to him and slammed my nunchucks in the robots head. He looked at me and I then kicked him in the chest and he flew away from us. I grabbed the little snowman and carried him outside and placed him in a safe place.

"Stay out here until we get you, you'll be safe okay." He nodded and I turned back to run inside and help my brothers and April but a sound from above me made me stop and look up and I saw that on the roof Donnie was fighting off robots and Rahzar by himself with his powers from his staff, and it didn't look so good, for the robots. They fell from the sky and down into the ground it ice pierced into them or had their heads cut off. Even if he had these powers that could help him, I knew he wouldn't be able to do it all by himself. So I ran inside and almost immediately had to dodge for a katana and saw Leo fight with Karai.

"Leo! Donnie's is on the roof! He needs help!" Leo looked my way and Karai saw he was distracted and pushed him aside and jumped on her soldiers shoulders and heads to get to the other side where the stairs was.

"Thanks for that info, turtle." She said and then ran up to the upper floors and to the roof. And her foot soldiers followed her without any words spoken. We all met each others eyes and then looked at Leo. He looked at us, and for a second I thought he had forget he was the leader and we awaited orders, but then got his tongue back.

"Let's move!" And we ran up the stairs to get to the roof and help in the fight.

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

It is one thing I really find annoying when you fight something or someone. That is when you fight something or someone but more and more enemies keep coming. It's like, take the hint and leave me alone already! But no! That is not the way they work at all. And the fact that these ninjas where robots and they only followed orders and couldn't stop fighting until they either won or got destroyed didn't help. But finally it started to look like I got somewhere with them. But it was the giant dog-thing that was scaring me. If Bradford had scared me before as Dogpound then I don't know what he did now.

"You really are a monster turtle!" He said to me and tried to kick me off the roof top, but I dodged and tried to push off with my staff. But then he turned around and tried to punch me in the chest but I jumped away to the other end of the roof. All this while answering his statement.

"You call me a monster? Have you seen yourself in the mirror?! You look like something that crawled out of the Pet Sematary! And you don't really make up for the looks but act like a monster as well!" He roared at me and then tried to attack me again but I pulled up a wall of ice in front of myself as a shield while creating a big snowball and tried to hit him in the chest, but hit him in the face and sent off the building with a shout of anger. I walked up to the edge and looked down at all the foot robots and the big double mutated mutant on the ground.

"Well, it looks like I'm not such a bad fighter after all." I said with a little pride in my voice as I saw most of the robots were missing their heads or were stabbed with ice. But then I turned around and saw that I wasn't alone.

"You know, you're not bad. For someone with magic on his side. That magic will surely come in handy for us. Now you will turn back summer and come with us!" Karai stood there with a drawn sword, defrosted. I looked at my staff, that was actually broken, even if I had covered it in ice and frost to keep it from break, and threw it aside and made a few ice balls in my hands and prepared for battle.

"Bring it on lady!" She smirked and ran towards me with her sword ready to cut my face, but I blocked it with a new ice wall and tried to hit her with an icicle but she dodged. She raised her leg in a roundhouse kick and she hit me in the jaw and then kicked me again in my stomach and kicked all air out of me in the process and made me back off a bit. Then she flew on me and knocked me to the ground, put a foot on the ground and the other foot on my chest. And her sword were only inches from my throat! She had me in the palm of her hand right now, since I was still out of breath and a little shocked too.

"Now, take this winter away! Now!" She demanded and pushed the sword even closer. I wanted to cry in fear and desperation, but held it in. I couldn't show myself weak now, but I had to tell the truth. Even if she didn't believe me.

"Even if I did want to obey you, I can't! That's what happens when you get powers you don't have an idea how to control!" I managed to get a foot up and kick her off me and get to my feet. She stumbled a little and dropped to the ground and her sword dropped to the ground as well and I kicked it away from her and it fell from the roof and to the ground. "We're all going to die in this winter storm and there is nothing you can do about it Karai! So why bother trying to force me to do it, cause I have no idea! So. Don't. Push Me!" Then I lost control and a ball of ice energy flew from my hand and flew towards Karai's face!

* * *

(Leo's P.O.V)

Just as we got to the last floor we saw no one there but realized they had climbed out of the window and climbed up the walls. Raph took out the ice nails and handed the two pairs to me and Mikey and April grabbed my shoulders so She could get up, since we only had three pairs of ice nails and I didn't trust Raph or Mikey with April since they didn't exactly think before doing. It took a little while before we got up, but when we did we saw April and Karai fight. Or if I saw supposed to be honest we saw Karai standing with one foot on Donnie's chest and one on the ground and have her sword only a few inches from his face!

"Now, take this winter away! Now!" She demanded and pushed the sword even closer to his face, threatening to stab him in the throat! He looked scared and like he was about to freak out, but before we could act he started to talk.

"Even if I did want to obey you, I can't! That's what happens when you get powers you don't have an idea how to control!" He then managed to kick Karai of himself and she stumbled backwards and dropped the sword. Donnie kicked it away and it fell from the roof but then his attention turned back to the girl who laid on the roof with no weapon or defense. "We're all going to die in this winter and there is nothing you can do about it Karai! So why bother trying to force me to do it, cause I have no idea! So. Don't. Push Me!" He raised his hand and a ball of energy flew from his hand and for one second I remembered that Splinter had told me the truth about Karai, that she was Miwa and that Shredder had lied to her all her life. Before I could think again I drew my katana and ran in front of Karai and put the sword in front of her so the ice bounced back.

"No Donnie! Don't do it!" I said that when I started to run, but what I forgot was that when the ice bounced back from Karai it flew back towards Donnie and... hit him straight in the place in his chest where I knew his heart was! He was so surprised he didn't move and let it hit him straight in the chest! He stumbled backwards, tripped over his own feet, fell to the ground, looked at me with a look of betrayal in his eyes and with one hand on his chest he passed out. For the first seconds I didn't get what had happened, but when it sank in I realized what had I had done and my eyes got small with fear and regret. Raph, April and Mikey ran towards us and while April kneeled down next to Donnie, Mikey and Raph ran towards me!

"What the heck Leo! What the heck was that!" Mikey asked in utter disbelief and pushed me in the shoulder, pretty hard. Raph poked me in the chest so I stumbled backwards one step.

"Yeah Leo, whose sides are you on?!" He yelled and was about to hit me in the face, but April interfered.

"Guys, he's as cold as ice! We need to get out of here, now!" We looked at Donnie, who laid unconscious on the roof and April had his head in her lap. We looked at each other and then we all let out a cry of pain, April too. I pulled out something from my neck, a tranquilizer dart! I looked at Karai who held a little gun formed thing in her hands. She smirked and stepped up to me and walked passed me.

"Thank you Leo. Couldn't have done it without you." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it! I hope it was good and that the fight and the ending was not to rushed! And sorry and Alex and April is sort of forgotten here, but I find it hard to find place for them, and I will try to get better at that! Plus, I had a conflict with myself whether I should do this whole 'frozen heart' thing and which one to do it on. I thought about April and Casey would be 'Hans' but since he hasn't officially met the turtles yet, I didnt and did this instead and I hope you like it! And as I said in the top, I'm not a leo hater, but you know with him knowing about Karai being Miwa and the realtion he already had with Karai I just thought it would work. Good night and see you next time! **


	9. Kapitel 9, Don't you see? I can't!

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope 2014 will be a good year for every one of you! I hope that the new cover caught your eyes. It was made by the talented,**** Crimson-eyes26 or agi-nekonin on deviant-art, so you can check it out in a bigger version. I hope you like it as much as I do. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9, Don't you see? I can't!

(Raph's P.O.V)

The first seconds that passed when I woke up was the only thing on my mind was the throbbing in my head and the stiffness in my body, and at first I didn't remember where I was or what had happened. Then I remembered what had happened! The fight, Karai and how Leo had saved her! My eyes snapped open and I sat up, but immediately regretted it when the throbbing in my head got a little worse. I put my hands to my head, trying to sooth the throbbing and then tried to stand up slowly. My legs were a little unsteady first, but after standing they got more used to stand again. Then I looked around and saw Mikey, Leo and April lie there on the cold roof to. Out cold, and completely still, but Donnie was gone though. I walked over to Leo and shook him a little to wake him up, which he did. After a few minutes anyway. Leo blinked a few times and then looked up at me.

"Raph...? Wha- what happened?" I put my hands under his shell and neck and helped him sit up. He groaned a little and clutched his head, just like I had done earlier. But once he had regained his focus, I started to fill him in on what had happened.

"We were fighting the Foot and then Karai got to Donnie, who were about to finish the job, when you jumped in and saved her! Why the heck did you do that?!" Leo avoided my eyes for a minute before answering, still not looking at me.

"I don't know. I guess something told me it wasn't right to let her die or at least get hurt. Something Master Splinter told me about her. Something from his past I was intrusted with a while ago, after I had been captured by Karai and all that." I saw he wasn't telling me everything, but I decided to let it go, for now. I would ask him about it later. When Donnie was safe. Oh my god! Donnie! Leo seemed to have thought the same thought.

"We have to wake the others and then get back to the city! Fast!" He flew up from the ground as fast as he could. A little too fast it appeared, since he looked like he was about to faint any second after he did. I was fast to get to my feet and grab him under the arms to keep him on his feet and not fall to the cold ground.

"Take it easy Leo. Don't stress yourself, we'll get to that. But first we'll wake the others and make sure they are alright, and _then_ we'll get Donnie back. Okay?" He looked at me with his look of worry, then nodded and we both walked up to the others. As I woke Mikey up and Leo woke April, Alex had somehow made his way up on the roof and gasped when he saw us and the others starting to come to.

"What has happened? Where is your brother? And that girl?" Leo looked away in shame and felt like I had to answer for him. I helped Mikey up and held him under his arms for support like I had done with Leo earlier. He looked at me and he probably saw I was upset, since he put a hand on my arm. It gave me a little encouragement, but not much.

"That 'girl' ,as you say, took him! She knocked us out and took him back to the city! And who knows how long we've been out cold? It could be hours!" Alex shook his head and looked at me, and it was the first time I saw him serious. Well, if you don't count when he had told us about being more caring and less pushy with Donnie.

"Not, not hours. I was only alone down there after Mikey left me there for about thirty minutes and then I started to look for you, and I guess that took about ten, fifteen minutes or something like that. So my guess is that you were out cold between thirty minutes and forty minutes. But how are you? Are you okay?" I looked down at Mikey, who nodded reassuringly, and then I looked at Leo and April and both of them nodded, even if April had her arm around Leo's neck for a minute or so.

"We're fine, Alex. Did you see anything when you were down at the ground or with that girl you saw before?" Alex brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it in a thoughtful way. He then showed a little smile, like he had thought of something.

"Yeah, I did see them carry of with something in that big wolf-dog-thing's arms. But I didn't see what or who it was, but I tried to follow them and find out, but I got kicked away and that girl said I wasn't a threat to them and I left to find you. But they had snow scooters with them, so they're probably far away by now." He said and looked down at his feet. April removed her arm from Leo's neck and walked over to the little snowman, on shaky legs, but she made it over to him and kneeled down to him. She placed her hand on his head and rubbed it through his weed-hair.

"It's okay Alex. You tried, but you did the right thing looking for us. Now, we have to get back to the city as soon as possible! Before they hurt Donnie, or he hurts them." I couldn't help but feel like it didn't matter if they got hurt.

"Why are you saying that? What does it matter if Donnie hurts Karai or Rahzar or anyone in the foot clan? They're the bad guys we want out of the way, right?" All of them looked me and Mikey took my hands and pushed them away from himself and turned to look at me better.

"Yeah, but it wont exactly Donnie with his guilt trip, right?" Well, he did have a point with when he put it that way. I had to admit that, even if I didn't admit it out loud. I turned to Leo and he looked back at me.

"Okay, okay point taken! Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Leo nodded and looked down at the ground. It really wasn't _that_ high. We could easily jump down there with getting hurt. At least three of us could.

"Okay, we'll jump. April, come and I'll hold you when we jump." She did look pretty reluctant , but did walk over to Leo and jumped onto his shell and he put his hands under her knees. Mikey picked up Alex and we all just jumped down. April let out a little shriek, but it was barely audible, and Alex whooped and put he put his hands up. We hit the ground with ease, but almost slipped on the ice that was under the snow. But as soon as we were down on the ground and Alex and April were down on the ground we started to run back to the city as fast we could.

_"Hang on Donnie, we're coming!"_

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I slowly began to wake up and looked around the room I was in. It was a very small room, about half the size of the pit in our living room and had the shape of a rectangle. I was lying on a small little bunk that was held up by chains on the wall and there was a small window on the shorter wall closest to me. I sat up and tried to clear my head as I was still a little light-headed. Then my memories came back to me. My brothers and April, that strange little snow man, the fight with the foot and the news about... Oh no, I had to see how bad it was! I stood up and walked over the window, only to trip on chains that were stretched from the other side of the room and to where I stood. First then I felt something cold and made of metal on my hands and looked down and saw big shackles on them. I guess it was because I couldn't use my powers with them on and I couldn't escape either. But I stretched them as far as I could and leaned towards the window. And I saw the city covered in a thick layer of snow and frames on windows were covered in solid ice and dangling from roofs were icicles as big as Raph's sai from the bottom to the longest spike. It was a terrifying sight and I felt my stomach turn inside out.

"Oh no... W-what have I done?" I only whispered out the words and walked back to the bunk and sat down and buried my face in the shackles, but I let no tears fall. I couldn't find any to let out anyway, I was too scared to cry. And that was really weird. After a few minutes I heard the door open and looked up. Karai stepped in and walked up to me and looked down on me with a stern yet a mocking face.

"Here we have 'the Snow King' himself. Awake at last, isn't he?" I looked up at her and tried to look angry, but I don't know if it worked so well, since she still had that mocking smile on her lips.

"What do _you_ want Karai? Why did you bring me back to New York? Don't you see I'm dangerous to this city?" She sneered at me and put her face close to mine and chuckled a little.

"Oh, I know that. But your powers might come in handy in the future. And when your brothers come here to save you, I can capture them and get rid of them, just as well with your master, when he comes and wants to get his precious disciples back. Which means I will get revenge on him for taking someone important to me." She slowly retracted her face from me and looked me in the eyes. "But first you have to reverse this winter, and my patience is starting to run thin. Just stop this winter, now!" I just wanted to cry right there and then, but even then I couldn't find any tears and besides I couldn't cry in front of my enemy, that would only please her or tick her off even more.

"Don't you see? I can't! Even if I wanted to obey you, I can't. This is not magic, I can't say some magic words and then everything will be fine. This is a reaction from when a modified mutagen made its way into my bloodstream, that's it! I can't control these powers or whatever you want to call them, so please, please just let me go." I was almost down on my knees when I asked her to let me go, but Karai simply spat me in the face and just walked out, but turned in the door and shot me one last look.

"Well, you better learn how to do it, before I finish your brothers or your master." Then she walked out and slammed the door behind her, making me flinch a little. I just sighed and leaned against the wall and glanced out the window. On the winter I had created by accident. I sighed in hopelessness and let my head fall forward and my chin was resting on my chest. And this time, a little lonely tear fell from my eye.

"_Let it go, I let it go. I let go of the cold_

_Let it go, let it go, but all the glitters is not gold_

_I didn't care, about anyone_ _but as the storm raged on, my cold has doomed about everyone"_

As I let the words out of my mouth even more tears began to fall from my eyes. The words were not loud, it was only whispers and the small amount of tears made my voice croak a little as my throat felt a little closed. I let the tears fall for a while until I felt something in my head. A growing headache that by the second got worse. And with it some new horrible thoughts started to enter my mind. I put my hands to my head and tried to block it out.

"_Why fight it?"_

"_You know it to be your fate."_

"_If you did all this by accident, think of what you can do if you did it on purpose."_

"_Stop being the good son, and start following your own path."_

"_Why be an unappreciated genius, when you can be the strongest, most powerful mutant there ever was? Nothing will bring you down."_

"_Let go of the past, and step into your future."_

"_Just let it all go."_ All these thoughts ran through my mind and I tried to ignore them, but as the pain in my head got worse, it also got harder to ignore them. And then some new thoughts flew into my head as well, and this time from voices I knew.

"_Okay, so me and Raph against Mikey and Don. Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"_

"_Dude! Your weapon blew up!"_

"_You mutated my father!"_

"_You know what else is an option? Slapping you!"_

"_Not the pizza guy! Take Donnie!"_

"_You got beat up by a monkey? In front of your girlfriend?!" _

"_Don't touch me! Stay away from me! I never want to see your faces ever again!"_

"_They're aliens from another dimension! What did you expect!? A big round ball with a lit fuse that says BOMB!?"_

"_It's your fault! You know I can't be trusted with nice things!"_

"_Really, you're gonna do that now?!"_

"_I want to be left Alone, Donnie! No more talking mutants in my life! I never want to see you again!"_

"_You're too good-hearted."_

That last one rang through my head for a while and I felt the headache starting to fade and a new way of seeing things came to me. Everything from the past, my brothers, April and life I had in general was all a fake and none of them had ever really cared about me, only my talents but not me. Not being afraid to tell such things either, insulting me when got the chance! It is time for a little payback. I froze the shackles on my hands and then smashed them against the wall, as hard as I could. Once I was free a plan started to form in my mind. First the foot, then Karai and last but not least, my family.

"Too good-hearted huh? Well, we'll see about that." I said to myself and let out my first evil chuckle, and surely not the last.

* * *

**A/N: Oh... Twist of the plot, right? I just read through the plot info in my story and realized the story wasn't going the way I planned it in the beginning. And the first part of the first chapter hadn't fit in either. And for those who have seen the movie I guess the ending was getting predictable, so I wanted to twist it a little and make it unpredictable. For those who haven't seen the movie can just see it as a little twist or whatever you want. Leave your reviews later and please I need help, so can you guys give me examples on a villain name for Donnie, cause I can't come up with something. See you next time. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10, I am not a curse!

The winter storm of my brother's heart

**A/N: Okay so last chapter had an exciting and tense twist didn't it? Donnie's going bad? How will it go now? Well, let's find out, shall we?**

Chapter 10, I am not a curse!

* * *

(Donnie's P.O.V)

I felt the mutagen flow through my veins and through every part of my body. I had never felt so strong before and my brain was also changing. The thoughts and point of views I had only a few hours earlier were gone and had been replaced by new thoughts and new points of view, new everything! And I liked it. It was somehow making me stronger and I didn't care a thing about the people that got in my way or any living creature out there. Not even my brothers, father or April, the ones who used to the most important things in my life. I didn't even care that there were ice shards in my heart, it didn't matter to me. I knew what to do to stay alive. I raised my hand, placed it over my chest and let a new kind of cold reach into it, creating a defense for it, and protecting it from freezing into something solid and making me just as cold and hard as my heart. I had a cold heart, a frozen heart. I wouldn't freeze myself, but I would live in cold and hate, which was fine by me. I then began to freeze the door and the walls, and the kicked the wall with newfound strength and it crashed through the opposite wall and walked out. Almost immediately Karai's foot robots came into the corridor, along with Karai herself. She had a drawn sword and looked raged and was almost red in the face.

"You really want to do this the hard way? You have really started to get on my nerves!" I stepped out of the cell and looked at Karai straight in the eyes and raised both hands, ready to use my power.

"You know what Karai?You have made me pretty upset too. And I am so gonna look forward to kick your butt!" She looked even angrier and made a sigh to the foot bots and they attacked me with every weapon they had programmed into them. But I didn't even flinch, I just stepped forward with one foot and froze the floor in front of me where the robots were running. And then used both my hands and shoot out a giant ball of ice at them, freezing them solidly in my ice. Karai looked shocked and took one step back, but then raised her sword and ran towards me with a yell. I just looked at her, sighed in boredom and just waved with my hand and her feet froze into the ground and she couldn't move from the spot. She jerked and grunted in a meaningless try to get free from the ice and moved the sword and made a move to chop up the ice, I was thinking ahead of her.

"Oh no, you don't! You wont need that." I moved forward and put on finger and the sword blade and it froze too, making it useless. Then I moved my hands upwards and the ice on her feet spread to her legs, to her stomach, to her arms, to her neck and stopped there, making the half of the neck and her head the only thing that wasn't covered in ice. She had stopped looking angry and was now looking pretty horrified. I put my hands down and walked up to her and scratched the ice over her chest with my fingers and met her eyes.

"I hope you'll show a little more respect to me from now on Karai, cause your life just might depend on it. Literally." I laughed evilly and and then turned to a window. One target down, and five more to go.

* * *

(Mikey's P.O.V)

We had gotten back to the city a lot faster than we had gotten to Donnie's ice palace and that had taken about one and a half day. Now we had gotten back to the city in only a few hours. But I guess it was because it wasn't a crazy blizzard right now and it wasn't that late when had started to walk back to the city and we didn't need to stop and sleep. And it could be because we had run most of the way back too. We saw the city in front of us and stopped running in shock. The buildings, the streets and everything in the city of New York was covered in feet deep snow and icicles with the size of a sai and ice covered most of the window frames and the statue of liberty had icicles hanging from her nose and the torch she had in her hand was looking more like a vanilla ice cream cone. Wow, things had gotten way worse then when we had left. And to make it even worse, a new storm had started just when we had gotten back. April looked over the city with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"New York..." She whispered and looked over the coast and the whole city, or at least what she could see from where we stood. Raph took a step forward and looked from left to right as he looked over the coast.

"It's completely frozen." He said and took a long glance at the Empire State Building. And then a glance at April who rubbed her arms and looked a little sad at the city. And I could somehow understand her a little. While we had grown up in the sewers and had gotten the closest to the city when we watched TV, she had grown up _in_ the city and now it was completely frozen and covered in nothing but snow and ice which made it look like something from Narnia or something like that. It couldn't be easy. Leo walked up to April and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand, then looked up into his sapphire blue eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"We'll fix this April. It'll all be okay." She smiled at him and nodded. Then we started to walk towards the shore and then we told Alex to hide somewhere and keep a low profile, then we climbed up on the first best roof top we saw, but it took a little while since there was ice here and there and we slipped a little on it. But when we finally made it up to the roof we started to jump on the roof tops and made our way towards the foot HQ.

"Do you think Donnie is scared?" April asked after a little while and looked at the rest of us from Raph's back. Raph looked up at her and let out a sound like he wanted to say 'are you dumb or something?' with that single sound.

"Of course he is! Didn't you see his reaction when we told him about this? He must be completely broken right now!" April hesitated before she answered.

"Well, yeah. But I can't help but feel something is really wrong. I guess its nothing." Leo looked like he was about to answer, but then we saw that we were at the foot building. We walked in through the door and immediately felt something was out of order here. It was way too quiet and there was no one to be seen in the whole building. No foot robot, no Fishface, no Rahzar and no Karai. It was pretty strange.

"Anyone else feel like we're walking into a trap?" Raph asked and looked around the room we where in right now. Leo bit his lip and seemed to think hard and long on something. Then he gave his orders.

"Let's go into the Shredder's throne room. Maybe their all there, torturing Donnie or something!" We all started to run in that directions and stopped when we got into a corridor that was covered in ice on both the floor and on the walls and about ten foot robots were frozen solid in a thick layer of ice. I thought it looked pretty creepy even if they were robots and not alive. It looked pretty creepy. We figured that Donnie had put up a big fight and either won or lost. And we thought that this could be a trap but we kept going anyway and when we were outside the throne room. We heard voices in there and we heard Donnie talk and sometimes Karai was answering, and sometimes Rahzar and Fishface threw in a comment here and there. But we couldn't hear what they said so we tried to open the door, but it was pretty hard, since it was somehow stuck to the wall and it took a lot of pushing and a lot of hitting on the door and even using our weapons and after a little while we managed to open the door. And the sight was pretty shocking.

Karai was frozen all over her body except for half her neck and her head and Fishface and Rahzar was also frozen in the same way and it looked a little funny since they had been in a fighting stance when they got frozen. Fishface looked like he was about to kick someone in the head and his other leg was folded in under himself and his looked like he was also going to punch someone, but couldn't for obvious reasons. And Rahzar was looking like he was running towards someone and punch him. And Donnie himself was standing where the Shredder's throne was standing and was for the moment looking in our direction. And he looked different from when we saw him last time at the ice palace. On his feet and arms it looked like ice had crawled up and formed boots that went to his knees and on his arms it looked like he had some kind of fingerless gloves hat went to his elbows. And he had some kind of plate on the upper part of his chest made of ice, and it went over his shoulders and from them a cape hung and it looked like it was made entirely of frost. But it was the ice thing on his chest that made me a little worried, since it was over the part of his chest where his heart was, and his eyes were also different, so cold and full of hate. But he did put a smile on his face when he saw us. It wasn't exactly his usual and warm smile, more like he tried to put on an act.

"Hello there guys. It's about time you got here." Leo took a look at Karai and the frozen mutants and then looked back at Donnie. He wasn't exactly pleased with what he saw.

"What the heck are you doing Donnie?! What have you done!?" Donnie just smirked and walked down to us and placed his hand on Rahzar's head without even quivering. It was clear he wasn't afraid of the mutant or his big teeth even if his head was the only thing that wasn't frozen.

"I thought I should take care of the vermin in this place. Don't you like it?" Rahzar shook his hand of his head and bared his teeth and growled in anger. He wasn't pleased with his new state, and wasn't afraid of showing it.

"You better release me at once and fight with honor against me, or I-" He didn't get to finish that sentence before Donnie started talking, and not very nicely.

"Honor? You?! Shredder and his ninjas don't know the meaning of honor! Including you! And besides, what are you gonna do? You're frozen solid! Only I can remove it, but am I gonna?" He chuckled and then turned to us. He smiled at us, and it looked pretty real, and not like he was trying to create an act for us.

"I'm glad you're here. I've been waiting for you." I couldn't help but smile at him and started to walk towards him and raise my arms to hug him, but Donnie shook his head and stepped back.

"Mikey please, I don't want to hurt you." I put my arms down, but didn't stop smiling. It seemed like Donnie was starting to act like himself again. The Donnie that I hadn't seen for so very long.

"_I came all this way today to give us a fresh start, but now that you're like, wow, it's all like warm in my heart."_

Donnie smiled as well and touched my shoulder with a cold, but brotherly hand. I couldn't help but feel like this was finally going our way.

"_I__'__m so glad you like it bro 'cause this is the real me. You have no idea how great it feels to be free"_

Donnie seemed more relaxed than before and looked less scared and his panic was gone entirely. I stepped forward and touched his shoulder, as he had his hand on mine.

"_We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right." _ He smiled wider and I felt his muscles relax even more, at least in his shoulders.

"_And forget who's wrong" _

"_Okay."_

"_Why don't you stay? There's room for family in my court."_

Donnie had let go of me and gestured around himself and tried to look invitingly. But the rest of us looked pretty unsure.

"_Cause life's too short,_ _to__ always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know__._

I looked at Donnie straight in the eyes, trying to make him see my sadness and what I and the others wanted, him coming back home.

"_Life's too short, to never let you celebrate me, the true king of the ice and snow."_

"_Wohohooo."_

"_I never understood, but now I do, that life's to short, to miss out on a brother like you."_

Finally things were looking better! Maybe this could actually work out pretty good. This time Leo opened his mouth. Big mistake, as it was shown later.

"So you'll come back then?" Donnie looked a little confused and a little laugh that matched his face expression left his mouth.

"Back?" Raph looked like Donnie had forgotten something very important and looked at him with a raised eye brow. And spoke a little unsure.

"To thaw the city? You know, it's frozen over and no one can survive the cold for much longer." Donnie's smile disappeared immediately and his eyes narrowed and his eyes were nothing but small slits.

"Oh..." He sounded like he had realized something, but I didn't get what was wrong now. The air was getting tense and a little harder to breathe.

"So..." April said carefully, trying to make him talk. Donnie let out an offended sound and put his hands in his sides.

"I don't believe you!" I felt confused and couldn't help but ask.

"What? We just assumed that" I didn't get to finish the sentence before Donnie started talking again.

"_That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!" _

Donnie made gestures of putting gloves on when he said that sentence and looked pretty angry, but I couldn't help but smile. It was out plan after all.

"_It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends" _

I ran forward and hugged him and his arms were pressed to his sides. I felt him tense in my arms, but then he suddenly pushed me away while talking.

"_So that's in your plan, to force me back in a cage?!" _

I put my hands up in a way to say 'Calm down and let me explain.'

"Whoa, whoa! _Don't get upset let's get back on the same page _"

Donnie just shook his head in anger and didn't show any signs of calming down. I didn't remember if I had ever seen him this upset.

"_Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place, and showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!"_

Donnie mocked me, by doing some 'graceful' movements that I always made look clumsy and untactful. So I am a little clumsy, so what?

_"Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!" _

His anger disappeared for a second and was replaced by a fake glad smile on his face as he waved his fingers at us.

_ "Bye-bye!"_

"Wait!"

I yelled after him, but he turned his back on me, once again slamming a door in our faces.

"_Cause life's too short"_

He had barely turned around and walked a few steps before I started talking again.

"There it is! _The door you'd love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place! Kick us out if you want, but we're the only ones who is not one hundred percent convinced the this curse is you!"_

We started walking in a circle around each other and both of us were really mad at each other. It wasn't that often Donnie and I fought, but when we did it was not small fights. At the end of my sentence I pointed Donnie in the face, between his eyes. He looked down at me finger, then swatted my finger away and his anger took its place in his face.

"_You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care! You're the fool who trusted a stranger!"_

He pointed he in the face and was inches away from my nose. I gasped and slapped his hand away.

"_That is so unfair"_

"_I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking brotherly support!"_

"_Support!"_

"_Support! _HAH! Life's too short!"

"_To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me"_

As I circled around with my eyes locked on him and talked, Donnie had put his hands to his ears and made loud noises so he wouldn't hear.

"_La la lalala laaaa! Life's too short, to listen to a reckless __**fool**__ who only ever sees the things he wants to see!"_

"_You don't know" _

While I talked I pointed at him, and he did the same thing and pointed at my face while he also started to talk.

"_You have no idea"_

"_What I've been through. Because of you! Life's too short to waste another minute. Life's too short to even have you in it! Life's too short!" _

We got closer and closer to each other for every sentence and as we talked we ended up being only about two feet from each other with big angry faces and tongues to match.

"I've been _so _wrong about you!" I spat in his face and he looked at me with a mock smile and a raised eye brow who a few seconds later turned into a scowl.

"You?! You've been so wrong about everything!" I felt the anger burn in me, and then, when he said those words, I lost control.

"Maybe you are a curse!" That seemed to make _him _lose control completely and his eyes were literally getting darker and darker by the second until they were almost grey. And then he snapped.

"I am not a curse!" He shot out two big energy balls of ice and they hit the floor and I, Leo, Raph and April saw the ice crawl so fast we didn't have time to react and they crawled up our feet, legs, chest and arms until only our necks and head were free from the ice.

"What?"

"What the heck!"

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing?!" As the ice stopped crawling we expected Donnie to panic and try to free us, but he started laughing. He laughed so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes. And not his usual laugh, but an evil sounding kind of laugh. Raph struggled and tried to break the ice, but was unsuccessful.

"I can't move!" He said and kept on struggling until he was too exhausted to keep on. By then Donnie seemed to have recovered from his laugh and looked at Raph as if he was stupid or a complete fool.

"Well what did you expect? You're covered in ice! I swear, sometimes you guys are just so stupid it's too easy to trick you! I don't know why I didn't do this years ago. Well, minus the ice, but you get the idea." Leo moved his mouth without any words leaving him, but then he got his tongue back.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Donnie walked over to a window and looked out over the city, waited a few seconds before starting to talk.

"All these years I put down a lot of work on our lair, on weapons that could help us and fixed your problems." I shook my head, having a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Donnie no..." He turned back to us and looked at us with a blaming look in his eyes and face.

"But that was never enough. No matter what I did it was nothing but 'boring science' or 'soon-to-be-failures' or things like that. And when you needed me you expected me to know everything about everything! Never a moment of peace or understanding and not even a 'thank you.' I was nothing but a little handy man who you gave attention when _you_ needed him!" By now he was over at us and kneeled down and put his hands on his knees to meet our eye level.

"Now, all I have to do is let you freeze to death and then I'll be the mightiest mutant in the city! Of course Splinter will be a problem, but I'll handle him in good time. Then the city will be in my hands, for as long as I live." Raph looked at Donnie as if he had gone crazy, which he sort of had, and then he found his tongue.

"But Donnie, the more you use your powers, the faster you send yourself to your own doom! You'll freeze to death yourself in a matter of time!" Donnie put a finger up and shook his head. He seemed to enjoy this somehow.

"No I wont. You see this?" He gestured to the ice over his heart. "This little baby keep my heart from freezing into an ice cube. Sure I'll live my life seeing it with hate, coldness and despair, but hey, that's life. Right?" Leo looked at him in shock and started yelling out a lecture.

"So you'll rather live your life in coldness, hate and despair then with a family that loves you?!" Donnie turned to him sharply and grabbed his chin roughly and made him look him in the eyes. His cold pale eyes bore into Leo's, making him almost shake in, fear? Hm, it wasn't often I saw Leo scared.

"Love me? You sure have a funny way of showing it! 'Donnie do this, Donnie do that, Donnie stop babbling, disarm this bomb, bla,bla,bla! It's all I ever hear! And I'm sick of it! So consider yourselves out of a handy man!" He let go of Leo's chin.

"What do you think of me now, brother?" I looked at him and now I opened my mouth for the first time in a long time.

"Why are you doing this bro?" He turned to me and looked me in the eyes while he gave his answer. But as his eyes met mine I could practically feel the cold winter wind grow stronger in the room.

"With a cold heart, no one can hurt you, put you down or break your heart. Isn't it obvious?" Raph looked at him and this time he didn't look angry. He looked at him with care and a little fear, but I could wrong about the last one.

"I don't want to fight you! You're my little brother!" Donnie turned to him and just looked at him with a raised eye brow and put on an evil smile.

"Well, things can change. That little brother you once had is gone!" Raph shook his head in determination and had looked him with some kind of 'Raph-love.'

"He doesn't have to be! I don't believe that!" Donnie chuckled mockingly and threw his head back and just let out his laugh, making me feel a little uneasy.

"Oh believe me, it is so. I'll never be who I once was." He said and bent down to Raph's level. And now April couldn't be quiet anymore.

"But why? Why have you turned your back on us?!" Donnie turned to hear, and the hate in his eyes hardened a little. He walked over to her and just looked at her, before answering.

"I am sick of being treated like dirt! I have done my best to make life easier for us, but what have I gotten for that? Nothing! Nada! Zip!" He backed away from April and looked at all of us. Raph whispered something to himself and it was barely I heard it.

"I don't believe it..." Donnie turned to him and smirked with hate and looked him straight in the eyes and said words I had never expected him to say.

"Still think I'm too good-hearted, big brother?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, what a chapter! I hope you like it! And now I have a little request for you guys, but I don't want you to feel forced to do anything. I saw this comic on deviant-art and now it's going to be on YouTube as a comic with youtubers voices. I don't remember what it's called. And I would love to see this story as one, once it's done. But the thing is I don't know how to do it, so if anyone one out there do know, or know someone who do, can you send me a PM, and tell me. And I would also feel glad if anyone could do drawings from this story on deviant-art, but again, don't feel forced. It's only a suggestion. And one more thing, madMaddie109 is trying to do videos of the songs in the movie with the series, and if anyone knows how do that, can you give her some suggestions. And I mean simple video's with the songs and clips from the TMNT series. Well, that's about it. Bye, see you later! **


End file.
